De Amores Y Gatos
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Ryoma se ha marchado a América pero antes de ello ha roto el corazón de Sakuno con una noticia devastadora, ella no quiere saber nada del amor, sin embargo, Eiji ha encontrado sentimientos por la pequeña niña que desde hace varios meses le quita el sueño, luchara por hacer que crea de nuevo en el amor con su encanto personal y con ayuda de los gatos...
1. Noticias Devastadoras

**N/A**

**Una nueva historia de Prince of tennis, la verdad es que estare subiendo dos más, espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto que rondaba demasiado en mi cabeza y que me costo algo formarla pero finalmente aquí esta.**

**Cabe destacar: Eiji sera un tanto serio no demasiado porque quiero conservar su escencia de niño y de neko pero en los momentos determinados sera serio y Sakuno sera tímida pero muy fuerte en cuanto a tenis se refiere, en ocasiones sera un tanto fría.**

**Espero me apoyen y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ryoma se ha marchado a América pero antes de ello ha roto el corazón de Sakuno con una noticia devastadora, ella no quiere saber nada del amor, sin embargo, Eiji ha encontrado sentimientos por la pequeña niña que desde hace varios meses le quita el sueño, luchara por hacer que crea de nuevo en el amor con su encanto personal y con ayuda de los gatos... en el camino aprenderan muchas cosas, deberan tomar decisiones fuertes pero sobre todo deberan confiar en ellos mismos...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Noticia Devastadora  
**

Sakuno caminaba con paso calmado por el patio de la escuela, había sido citada por su amigo Tomoka que cuando le había dicho "no tardes" sonaba demasiado preocupada, seguro era que tenía prisa por salir de la escuela aunque faltaban dos horas pero eso no era lo importante ahora - ¡Sakuno-chan! - alzo la vista encontrandose con Eiji quien corría a donde se encontraba, se veía demasiado agitado - ¿P-Pasa algo K-Kikumaru-sempai? - pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía del chico - Si, vamos por algo de comer - contesto este tomando su mano.

Ella clavo los pies pues se suponía tenía que ir donde su compañera Tomoka y no podía darse el lujo de ir a comprar algo de comer con su superior - N-No puedo ir, T-Tomo-chan me espera - contesto en un susurro pero el chico tan solo jalo un poco más su mano por lo que termino cediendo a su superior y no le quedo de otra más que de segurilo a donde fuera, se detuvieron para comprar algo para el almuerzo y comenzaron a caminar de nueva cuenta - ¿A dónde ibas Saku-chan? - pregunto el chico mientras destapaba su jugo.

- Q-Quede de verme con Tomo-chan - contesto deteniendose para hacer una reverencia, tenía que darse prisa de lo contrario su amiga se molestaría y daba demasiado miedo de esa manera - ¡E-Espera, no puedes irte! - grito el chico cuando la vio correr con dirección a donde no debía ir, maldijo por lo bajo, tenía que detenerla de lo contrario Tezuka lo mataría y era joven para morir, comenzo a correr donde la pequeña niña se había ido, lo menos que deseaba era ver ese rostro de ángel marcado por el dolor y la decepción.

Tenía que detenerla cuanto antes...

* * *

- ¿Puedes dejar de caminar de esa manera? - pregunto Ryoma observando a Tomoka que caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía estar calmada porque sabía lo que pasaría, su casi hermana le gritaría, sin duda alguna la iba a lastimar con esta noticia - Es mi amiga, ¿sabes? - pregunto mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura y trataba de calmarse un poco - Eso no tiene nada que ver, eres mi novia, Riuzaky lo entendera - el príncipe que siempre se mostraba frío dejo de recargarse en el árbol para caminar donde su novia desde hace medio año para tomarla suavemente de la mano.

Ryoma siempre se había caracerizado por ser alguien frío pero esa chica gritona y que sacaba de quicio a quien fuera lo había cambiado, se había estado mostrando un poco más cálido con ella porque le gustaba demasiado, lo cual era raro porque no era su tipo en sí pero eso no importaba, gustaba de ella y punto, eso era lo importante - ¿T-Tomo-chan? - la chica de coletas se tenso y volteo de inmediato a donde escucho su nombre encontrandose con su amiga de toda la vida, observo en su rostro la confusión por el agarre de ambas manos.

- ¡Sakuno! - de inmediato se solto escuchando el suspiro de cansancio de su novio que tan solo nego con la cabeza, su amiga la miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente porque no esperaba encontrarla con Ryoma, Sakuno estaba sonrojada por haber descubierto esa escena, no se lo esperaba si era sincera, Ryoma era la persona a la que más quería y amaba en este mundo por esa simple razón deseaba haber sido ella la que sostenía su mano y no su amiga, aunque no entendía que estaba pasando.

Tomoka parecía querer decirle algo pero su mirada denotaba nerviosismo, se veía intranquila cuando ella nunca se notaba así, al contrario siempre parecía muy valiente ante cualquier situación pero en esta ocasión al parecer no era así, Sakuno miro al príncipe que estaba con los brazos curzados y con los ojos cerrados - Somos novios desde hace seis meses - abrio los ojos por la declaración de este, Tomoka lo miro asesinamente, normalmente no lo haría porque lo admiraba, ese gesto denotaba confianza... era verdad lo que Ryoma había dicho.

- Sakuno, yo te lo iba a decir per... - no termino de hablar al ver la cara de su amiga, parecía ida como si no estuviera en esa escena, parecía en verdad sorprendida por la noticia, Sakuno no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto que su amiga, su casi hermana fuera novia del príncipe, del amor de su vida, de su primer amor, no podía ser verdad, ella jamás le haría daño, habían compartido tantas cosas como para hacerle daño, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo en este momento, no lo creía, no era verdad.

- ¿Q-Qué? - su voz salio ahogada, no sentía que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, no podía ser verdad, cualquier cosa menos eso - Ambos nos iremos a América en dos días por dos meses y viviremos juntos - Tomoka miro furiosa a Ryoma quien tan solo cerro los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y escuchar que su novia tuviera que darle explicaciones a alguien no le gustaba para nada - ¡Ryoma! - le reclamo furiosa y tan solo suspiro, por eso la amaba porque era capaz de decirle cosas sin ningun remordimiento, era la única capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, no como las otras.

- ¿Sakuno? - la llamo su amiga colocando las manos en sus hombros pero ella seguía en las mismas, no respondía para nada, parecía en otro mundo que no era donde ellos vivían - N-No - murmuro apartando las manos de su amiga para retroceder presa del miedo, no era verdad, amaba a Ryoma y ella lo sabía, no podía haberle hecho ese daño, siempre le daba ilusiones y de pronto se las cortaba de esta manera tan cruel, dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr mientras las lágrimas salían, le dolía demasiado el pecho.

- ¡Sakuno! - grito Tomoka a punto de ir por ella pero su novio la detuvo por la mano negando con la cabeza - Esta haciendo drama, se le pasara, es hora de irnos - trato de resistirse pero al final cedio, era más importante por el momento irse con su novio porque aún tenían cosas que arreglar del viaje, miro por donde su amiga se había ido, lamentaba tanto haberle hecho esto peor ella también amaba a Ryoma con toda su alma y no pensaba dejarlo solo para hacerla feliz a ella, por hoy solo pensaría en su felicidad.

* * *

Sakuno corría de prisa, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, su pecho dolía demasiado, el aire le faltaba, no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, choco con alguien pero solo paso corriendo, no quería detenerse, no quería nada, tan solo iría por sus cosas y se marcharía de prisa - ¡Saku-chan! - grito Eiji tratando de detenerla pero era imposible, al parecer ya se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado - Por eso te dije que no la dejaras ir - volteo la cabeza observando a su capitán que lo miraba furioso.

No era para menos, Sakuno era como una hermana para él pues debido a las reuniones con la entrenadora en ocasiones visitaba su casa y la pequeña nieta cocinaba para ambos hasta que llegara su abuela, eran como hermanos, el capitán siempre buscaba cuidarla y le había encargado que lo hiciera en este momento pero al parecer ni siquiera había podido hacer eso - Lo siento - se disculpo y Tezuka tan solo suspiro - Ire por ella - asintió observando que su capitán comenzaba a correr, sin duda alguna esa niña era demasiado importante para su amigo.

También lo era para él porque gustaba de ella desde hace un poco de tiempo, es que simplemente no podía resistirse al como se mordía ligeramente el labio cuando no entendía algo de alguna materia, mucho menos al como se sonrojaba cuando veía a alguien conocido, como cuando estaba nerviosa y terminaba tartamudeando un poco, esa niña era un encanto sin duda alguna por eso la amaba, observo el camino por donde su amigo se había marchado, comenzo a correr sin darse cuenta, quería ver que estaba bien, que no estaba tan mal con las noticias.

* * *

Tomo su maletín para cerrar su salón de clases y prepararse para correr de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, fue jalada de la mano de alguien para chocar con su pecho - Sakuno - reconocio el timbre de voz de Tezuka de inmediato, era como su hermano mayor, siempre la cuidaba de todo y de todos, era un gran amigo y como su hermano - N-No - trato de soltarse, no quería que la viera destruida, no quería que nadie la viera quebrada - Shhh - trato de tranquilizarla el mayor mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

Tezuka no era la clase de chico que mostraba su afecto a las personas pero con ella era diferente, siempre lograba sacar su lado lleno de preocupación, de necesidad de dar cariño, Sakuno era muy especial para él y no le gustaba verla mal por culpa de Echizen y su amiga, ella se derrumbo mientras apretaba su camisa de la escuela y lloraba, estaba destrozada con lo que había pasado, el capitán tan solo la dejo llorar tratando de calmar aunque fuera un poco su dolor, solo esperaba que ella fuera fuerte porque no la imaginaba destrozada.

* * *

Eiji observo la escena y apreto los puños, en estos momentos estaba odiando a Echizen por lo que le había hecho a la pequeña niña, esa niña había robado su corazón y no le gustaba verla mal, justo como ahora estaba le destrozaba el corazón, observo como lloraba, agradecía que los alumnos se encontraran en el receso de lo contrario sería horrible que la vieran así, dejo de observar la escena para comenzar a caminar con la cabeza agachada y pensando en Sakuno, quería estar con ella pero no tenían una relación estrecha como para darse ese lujo.

- ¿Eiji? - levanto la vista observando a Oishi que lo miraba un tanto preocupado - ¿Sucede algo Oishi? - pregunto y su amigo nego con la cabeza - El entrenamiento casi empieza - asintió comenzando a andar con su compañero, solo quería que la niña estuviera bien, era lo único que deseaba, no deseaba verla mal, era la persona que más queria en este momento y deseaba verla feliz, como siempre la veía, sin embargo, quiza en un tiempo esa felicidad no sería vista debido a lo sucedido el día de hoy.

* * *

- ¡Echizen! - todos voltearon al escuchar ese grito, Tezuka nunca gritaba, si era quien más gustaba del silencio, el aludido miro a su capitán abriendo los ojos asombrado al ver el aura de furia que lo rodeaba - ¿Tezuka? - Osihi lo miraba preocupado, este tan solo paso de todos hasta detenerse delante del pequeño que esperaba a que hablara pero tan solo fue tomado del cuello de la camisa cortesía del mayor que en verdad se veía furioso, mucho más que eso, se veía hecho un torbellino de furia, todo mundo miraba la escena.

- ¡Tezuka! - grito Oishi tratando de detenerlo pero este tan solo lo sujeto con las dos manos del cuello de su camisa - Eres un bastardo - murmuro observando la sonrisa del peliverde, el capitán alzo el puño pero Momoshiro lo detuvo con algo de miedo - ¡Capitán! - gritaron todos tratando de separarlos aunque el menor estaba como si nada, conocía la razón por la que el mayor se encontraba furioso pero no era su culpa, él no podía ni quería sentir algo por Riuzaky pero al parecer no lo entendían y eso le estaba empezando a molestar.

Amaba a Tomoka gustara a quien gustara - Si tanto se preocupa por ella, debería decirselo... capitán - hablo Ryoma acomodandose la gorra para dar media vuelta mientras jugaba con la raqueta con la mano, Eiji miro la escena, no podía ser cierto que Tezuka sentía algo por Sakuno, era como su hermano mayor, el pequeñín se estaba volviendo loco sin duda alguna, Osihi arrastro al capitán lejos de los demás mientras el de lentes miraba furioso al pequeño que tan solo se aleajaba de las canchas.

Deseaba ver como estaba Sakuno, quería darle algo de ánimos cuanto antes.

* * *

Se encontraba en su casa, Tezuka la había traído en un taxi porque no se encontraba muy bien, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos hinchados, caminaba por la cocina porque aunque no quisiera tenía que seguir con su rutina por el momento, deseaba cambiarse de escuela y lo haría, comvencería a sus padres para cambiarse de escuela, solo esperaba que sus padres no pidieran tantas explicaciones porque no deseaba darlas, tomo con cuidado la harina para prepararse algo cuando sono su timbre.

Dejo algunas cosas sobre la mesa para caminar a la entrada, abrio la puerta y observo a Kikumaru frente a ella con una sonrisa gatuna, la que siempre traía en los labios - ¿K-Kikumaru-senpai? - no podía creer que él estuviera frente a ella, el chico tan solo la miraba, era hermosa sin duda alguna, el atuendo que traía le daba un aire de ternura y él simplemente no podía resistirse a ello - Hola Sakuno-chan - saludo mientras entraba a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso, la chica tan solo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su superior que vestía ropa casual, bueno después de todo ya era tarde por lo que debía dehaber salido de la escuela hace ya algo.

Kikumaru camino hasta la sala donde tomo asiento observando que ella lo miraba un tanto sonrojada, sin duda alguna era demasiado tierna - ¿D-Desea aglo de beber? - pregunto y asintió efusivamente - Un vaso de leche, por favor - Sakuno asintió para caminar a la cocina, el chico la observo, sus ojos estaban hinchados lo que significaba que había llorado demasiado por culpa del O'chibi, la observo regresar con el vaso de leche que había pedido para depositarlo frente a él sobre la mesita de centro con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Saku-chan? - pregunto de pronto y ella asintió aunque eso a él no lo convencio en lo absoluto - Se lo que sucedio, quiero que estes bien - murmuro llamando la atención de la chica que se sonrojo de inmediato por ese comentario, su senpai la miraba fijamente y eso la colocaba demasiado nerviosa - E-Estoy bien K-Kikumaru-senpai - aseguro ella ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía, el chico gato tan solo suspiro para beber la leche y observarla de reojo, Sakuno tan solo se sento frente a este.

Por el momento no le diría que tenía planes de cambiarse de escuela, no le diría que su corazón estaba roto, no le diría que no creería de nuevo en el amor, no le diría que construiría una armadura sobre ella para que nadie más la lastimara, no diría nada de ello por el momento - ¿A qué ha venido senpai? - pregunto observando que el aludido casi se atragantaba con la leche causando su risa, una risa natural por el momento - Quería ver como estabas - contesto sinceramente el chico observando que ella lo miraba no entendiendo pero aún así con la mirada le agradecía.

- ¡B-Bueno he de irme! - señalo Kikumaru colocandose de pie para caminar hasta la salida con ella detrás, se detuvo antes de salir por completo de la casa y deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla para salir corriendo como loco de allí, Sakuno se llevo la mano a la mejilla y sonrió, sin duda alguna su senpai tenía un buen corazón, cerro la puerta y también cerro la de su corazón... no creería en el amor de nueva cuenta y sería fría porque no quería que nadie más la lastimara de nueva cuenta, se quedaría con ese último beso porque no permitiría más muestras de afecto después de ese día.

* * *

Su abuela la miraba procesando lo que acaba de decir al igual que sus padres, ella tan solo se mantenía quieta como si nada estuviera psando - ¿Q-Qué dijiste? - pregunto su madre y Sakuno tan solo suspiro - Quiero cambiarme de escuela, mejor dicho quiero asistir a la academia Hiotey - contesto y sus padres suspiraron al unísono, su hija tenía que estar bromeando, no es que no pudieran pagar esa escuela pero si estaba bien en Seigaku, a ella le encantaba esa escuela pero ahora no quería decir las razones por las cuales quería cambiarse.

- ¿Estas segura? Si es lo que deseas, no diremos que no - aseguro su padre y sonrió levemente, pero esa sonrisa no transmitía nada y sus familiares lo notaron, su abuela ya había escuchado algo de lo sucedido con Echizen, lo más seguro es que su nieta quisiera cambiarse de escuela por esa misma razón - Es lo que quiero - aseguro y los mayores se miraron entre sí, no podían decir que no, después de todo ella era su única nieta e hija y lo mejor era apoyarla en todo lo que deseaba.

- Esta bien - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y ell sonrió, había dado el primer paso para ser una nueva persona y estaba segura que las cosas serían así para siempre - Gracias, mañana mismo hare los tramites - aseguro con una leve sonrisa para levantarse y caminar a las escaleras, los mayores solo escucharon el sonido de sus pasos, algo no estaba bien con ella pero no la presionarían para nada, lo principal era que ella se sintiera bien con todo así que estaba bien, la apoyarían en lo que ella quisiera y no pedirían tantas explicaciones.

Sakuno cerro la puerta tras de si para caminar hasta la cama y dejarse caer sobre esta, mañana sería un día demasiado largo si era sincera, lo único que debía hacer era descansar para mañana, no se despediría de nadie porque no quería llorar, ella ya no lloraría jamás.

* * *

Eiji se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras tomaba una almohada, había dolido ver de esa manera a la pequeña Sakuno, no le gustaba verla sufrir, aunque ella no se diera cuenta siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, estaba bien que no lo supiera, después de todo le gustaba hacer cosas que solo él podía hacer, sintio que alguien se subio a su cama así que se levanto un poco y observo a uno de sus gatitos que al parecer estaba ronroneando porque estaba colocando sus patitas haciendo presión sobre su pecho tratando de recostarse.

Era una lindura, tenía seis meses y era de color café con blanco aunque tenía algunos destellos rubios, se llamaba Panquesito, ignoraba como lo había llamado así pero hacía honor a su nombre porque siempre que tenía un panque buscaba robarselo, lo acaricio suavemente mientras este se recostaba en su pecho por completo - ¿Cómo has estado? - pregunto buscando con la vista a sus hermanos pero al parecer ningun animalito estaba en su habitación más que este, cerro los ojos de nueva cuenta, quería ver como estaba Sakuno, aunque ya la había visto pero tenía la necesidad de verla de nueva cuenta.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras trataba de alejar esos malos pensamientos de que quiza ella se iría o cambiaría, lo único que importaba en este momento era saber que ella estaría bien porque aunque se veía débil no lo era, era alguien muy fuerte, casi como él porque él siempre tenía una actitud de niño pero en las ocasiones más duras siempre era serio.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con sus papeles de intercambio en la mano, los profesores que se encontraban en la sala de maestros se habían quedado sorprendidos al escuchar que se cambiaba a la academia Hiotey, es que ellos no tenían conocimiento de que sus padres eran de dinero, jamás lo quizo decir porque le molestaba que se acercaran a ella solo por su dinero pero en cuanto saliera de Seigaku sería otra, una persona fría, alguien como Atobe Keigo, si en definitiva se parecería a este.

El director tan solo le deseo buena suerte y entrego todos los papeles para estrechar su mano, era una excelente alumna por lo que no había ningun problema, bajo las escaleras con calma, se había asegurado de llegar antes que los demás por lo que no se encontraría nadie, bajo la vista un poco buscando algo en su bolso, ella no era la clase de chica que usaba accesorias de una chica normal pero había decidido cambiar por lo que estaba usando esas cosas que su madre siempre deseaba usara, al menos su madre estaría un poco más feliz.

No alzo la vista cuando sintio que chocaba con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo recibiendo un golpe algo duro, vaya que había dolido además de que había tirado los papeles de su transferencia por suerte eran copias y no originales - L-Lo siento - se disculpo mientras se levantaba con cuidado y se quedo de piedra al observar a Kikumaru frente a ella leyendo uno de esos papeles, su senpai parecía pálido con esa noticia pero no entendía porque - ¿Te vas? - el tono de su voz era un tanto desesperado pero al mismo tiempo denotaba tristeza.

- Tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan - comento arrebatandole los papeles para comenzar a caminar pasando de él pero fue detenida por la mano de su senpai que se cernio fuertemente a la suya como si no quisiera dejarla ir, trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio, no volteo porque si lo hacía se quedaría, no quería estar en esa escuela más porque tenía malos recuerdos, quería empezar de nueva cuenta, jalo su mano pero Eiji coloco más presión no soltando su mano en el proceso como penso que lo haría.

- No te vayas - murmuro y ella con su otra mano se solto para avanzar pero abrio los ojos asombrada cuando sintio el abrazo por la espalda cortesía de su senpai que paso las manos por su vientre aferrandose a ella como niño pequeño, temblo ligeramente por ese contacto, no era justo, siempre había deseado que quien la detuviera fuera Echizen pero era su senpai y eso no estaba bien, con un movimiento ágil se solto para mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad - No vuelva a abrazarme, no es debido - dicho esto avanzo segura de si, tratando de no voltear porque si lo hacía era capaz de quedarse.

Eiji la miro abordar un auto que emprendio la marcha y sintio que una brecha se abría bajo sus pies, maldijo por lo bajo por no haber leído a que escuela se cambiaría pero la buscaría, la amaba demasiado como perderla, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara, le diría sobre sus sentimientos cuanto antes porque quería conquistarla, haría que olvidara a Ryoma costara lo que costara, sin embargo, sentía impotencia por no haberla detenido por esa razón golpeo con el puño la pared sintiendo la sangre que salía de esta, aparte de todo dolía demasiado.

* * *

Bajo del auto con calma para caminar a su casa cuando observo a Tomoka sentada en las escaleras de la puerta, no se tenso, su barrera estaba colocada, a partir de ahora nadie podría lastimarla, nadie le haría daño así que estaba bien todo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto un tanto fría observando que la que un día fue su mejor amiga se levantaba de inmediato para sonreirle - Tenemos que hablar, sabes que estare fuera dos meses con Ryoma y tenemos que arreglar esto - comento en un susurro la chica de coletas y Sakuno se permitio sonreir altaneramente.

- ¿Tenemos qué hablar? No quiero, vete - la empujo con la mano por el hombro para pasar de ella y entrar a su casa, escucho los toquidos y golpes de la chica que al parecer no pensaba irse sin hablar con ella - ¡Sakuno abre la puerta o la derribare! ¡Sakuno! - grito como loca así que abrio la puerta y la observo apretando los puños - ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que te fueras - iba a cerrar la puerta pero Tomoka coloco la mano no permitiendo esa acción y se desespero un tanto, odiaba eso de ella y esta lo sabía muy bien.

- Lamento no habertelo dicho, de verdad pero tienes que perdonarme - alzo una ceja mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una mueca de burla, de algo que escondía una obviedad, mentiría solo hoy pero era para alejar a Tomoka de ella y poder empezar de nuevo - Yo sabía que eran novios, vete - dicho esto cerro la puerta de lleno en su cara para dar media vuelta y avanzar hacía la cocina, tenía cita con el médico en una hora y tenía que darse prisa cuanto antes.

* * *

Su madre lloraba a un lado mientras su padre le daba fuerza tomandola del hombro, sonrió levemente, justo la sonrisa que tenía cuando le dijo esa mentira a la que una vez fue su amiga - ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza, al parecer esta no entendía muy bien lo que el médico había dicho, ella lo había entendido a la primera vez... su corazón había empeorado desde la última vez que tuvo una revisión - Siento decirlo pero lo más seguro es que mueras en seis meses si no te sometes a la operación de corazón abierto - se levanto con calma siendo observada por los tres adultos.

- Lo pensare, vamos - sus padres la miraron salir así que tras de ella salieron, camino con la cabeza en alto, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, viviría lo que quedaba de vida, por supuesto que pensaría en el transplante pero no por el momento, tan solo viviría cada día, pensarían en ello mas tarde pero no ahora - Sakuno - la llamo su madre tomandola del hombro para abrazarla, mentía al creer que estaba bien pero no lloraría frente a sus padres, por ellos sería fuerte, era una promesa.

- Estoy bien, pensare en lo que ha dicho el doctor y yo misma vendre a verlo, prometo decirles todo - sus padres asintieron mientras la abrazaban con demasiado cariño, sus padres eran muy buenas personas y odiaba que por su culpa estuvieran tristes... abordo el auto sola pues sus padres tenían cosas que arreglar en su empresa, miro por la ventana, mañana sería un nuevo día porque se transferiría a mitad de curso a la academia de Hiotey por lo que quisiera o no llamaría la atención.

Se acomodo el cabello con cuidado, lo que el médico había dicho también iba de la mano con lo de Echizen y Osakada, ambas eran noticias devastadoras pero las superaría cambiando, ya no sería más esa niña tímida o la que tartamudeaba, la que siempre se escondía detrás de Tomoka, no, ya no, sería alguien fuerte, altanera, orgullosa, aprendería más en tenis porque planeaba ser la mejor del mundo en este deporte... sería una nueva Sakuno a partir de hoy.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Academia Hiotey

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Academia Hiotey  
**

Sakuno observo el uniforme del Hiotey, se veía bien en el si era sincera, este constaba de una falda que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas de líneas delgadas de color café y blanco, una blusa de color blanca, encima de este un saco de color café un poco más obscuro que el de la falda que ceñía a su figura, una corbata de color rojo, observo el suéter de color crema que también llevaría a la escuela pues odiaba el saco pero al menos en su primer día tendría que usarlo quisiera o no y eso se lo había hecho saber la directora de la academia Hiotey.

Observo su cabello que ya no estaba en trenzas sino en cairles con una diadema de color blanco, se veía diferente y se sentía diferente, estaba bien así, no quería regresar a Seigaku porque se sentía bien ahora que estaba cambiando, se coloco las calcetas blancas además de los zapatos y tomo su maletín para salir de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, sus padres habían salido temprano a la empresa y su abuela pues se había ido a Seigaku para comenzar con sus deberes, tan solo tomo un vaso de leche para tomar las llaves de su casa y salir.

Abordo el vehículo que esperaba por ella para que este emprendiera su marcha, miro por la ventana, se sentía diferente en todos los sentidos, había cambiado de número de celular porque Kikumaru la había estado llamando por razones que desconocía, no deseaba hablar con este, no entendía porque su senpai tenía una afición con ella pero no era bueno que tuviera algo con ella porque no era debido, al menos eso pensaba ella, las personas caminaban por las calles, se sentía tranquila a pesar de que corría el riesgo de morir en seis meses, sin embargo, no pensaría en eso, por el momento solo se concentraría en su nueva vida, no dejaría que nada arruinara este momento .

* * *

- No puedo creer que Sakuno-chan se haya ido - murmuro Fuji procesando la noticia de Kikumaru quien estaba recostado en su banca con los ojos cerrados, su compañero se veía decaído en extremo - Se ha marchado - susurro el chico gato colocandose de pie para salir por la puerta con paso calmado, el ojiazul lo miro partir y sonrió, su intuición le decía que su amigo sentía algo por la pequeña pero era raro porque este siempre estaba pegado a Oishi e incluso él se había dado otra idea, sin embargo, sería interesante ver que era capaz de hacer por la pequeña cobriza.

Se levanto de su asiento para salir de allí pues la práctica estaba por comenzar y no deseaba llegar tarde, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era dar miles de vueltas cortesía de Tezuka, se detuvo al observar a Eiji frente a la máquina expendidora tomando una bebida - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto llamando la atención del chico que asintió con la cabeza aunque su semblante decía otra cosa, estaba sombrío sin duda alguna - ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida se te va cuando alguien se aleja de ti? - pregunto su amigo en un susurro.

Fuji abrio los ojos asombrado al escuchar esa pregunta - ¡Olvídalo, vamos que no debemos llegar tarde! - le dijo este colocandose de pie para hacer el signo de la victoria para comenzar a caminar, observo a su amigo, sin duda alguna en ocasiones Eiji era maduro como en este momento, estaría bien, Sakuno aparecería a su tiempo, no es como si se hubiera ido del país pero no dejarían de verla gracias a Sumire así que todo estaba como antes, solo era cuestión de que Eiji se diera cuenta de ello cuanto antes.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo con calma para observar la imponente academia Hiotey, en verdad que al verla entendía porque siempre la alababan, no era para menos, sus instalaciones eran perfectas, justo como el Rikkai sino es que mejor - Buena suerte en su primer día Riuzaky-sama - le dijo su chofer mientras hacía una leve reverencia, ella tan solo tomo el maletín con una leve sonrisa - Gracias, no llegues tarde - pidiendo comenzando a avanzar, entro por el enorme marco de la puerta y observo a sus compañeros, se veía que eran de familias acaudaladas todos.

Algunas chicas la miraron pero ella tan solo siguio con su camino, no necesitaba amistades, no quería ningun amigo en esta academia, solo se concentraría en ser la mejor en tenis y en sus notas, eso sería todo - ¡Cuidado! - ladeo la cabeza observando que veía una pelota de tenis con mucha fuerza justo donde ella, escucho algunos gritos de chicas y suspiro, era buena en tenis, sin embargo, disfrutaba hacerse la tonta porque le gustaba que en ocasiones Ryoma la ayudara, no era muy buena pero era buena, eso ya era un avance.

Tomo la pelota con la mano ante la mirada de sorpresa de todo mundo, observo a Gakuto con la raqueta en la mano y con un aire de tranquilidad al ver que la pelota no había golpeado a nadie, observo que Oshitari lo golpeaba en la cabeza mientras le decía algunas cosas - Me disculpo por mis compañeros - alzo la vista encontrandose con Ootori, por supuesto que conocía al equipo de tenis aunque ahora que los veía bien tenían un aura de niñez a su alrededor, eso era algo lindo si se pensaba bien.

- No hay problema - tomo la mano de este escuchando los gritos de las chicas y le dio la pelota de tenis para seguir con su camino, no deseaba llegar tarde a su primera clase, lo menos que necesitaba era que los maestros la reprendieran por llegar tarde, observo el primer edificio, era enorme y ahí se encontraba su salón de clases.

* * *

- Debes disculparte con la señorita - lo reprendio Oshitari y Gakuto tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe propinado por este - Tu pelota - su kohai le extendio la pelota que este tomo, todos estaban reunidos pues el entrenamiento comenzaría pronto, Ootori alzo la vista observando a su capitán que miraba por donde la chica se había marchado al igual que Shishido-san quien suspiro para comenzar a andar, las miradas de ellos denotaban un tanto de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo un ligero miedo.

- Andando - los movio Atobe para comenzar a caminar con paso calmado, el peliplateado miro el lugar por donde la chica se había marchado, al parecer algo interesante pasaría con la llegada de la misma, sonrió mientras comenzaba a andar, sin embargo, se detuvo al observar a la chica tomando asiento en la ventana, una brisa removio sus cabellos... ese era su salón y ese era su asiento.

* * *

Tomo asiento donde el profesor le indico con la mirada de varios de sus compañeros sobre ella, no estaba para nada nerviosa pero odiaba ser el centro de atención, dejo su maletín sobre la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana, era una mañana algo linda, ¿sería diferente de estar en Seigaku?, sonrió ligeramente, no es como si pudiera simplemente arrepentirse de esta decisión, suspiro un poco para observar que la puerta del salón se cerraba una vez todos habían llegado aunque la silla a su lado estaba vacía, para su suerte se sentaban con compañeros.

Era molesto pero no podía quejarse, era un buen sistema, desde ese momento ya era necesario que se ampliaran las relaciones empresariales, se acomodo correctamente en su asiento cuando la puerta se abrio y observo a Ootori que se veía algo agitado además de que estaba con el uniforme de deportes - Date prisa - le dijo el profesor por lo que este tan solo cerro la puerta para caminar donde ella, se detuvo a su lado y esta lo miro, maldijo al reconocer que ese era su asiento, no se movio de su lugar tan solo lo observo sentarse a su lado escuchando los suspiros de las chicas, un casanova o alguien que llamaba la atención por ser quien era.

La clase dio comienzo por lo que tan solo presto atención hacía el pizarrón escribiendo todo a prisa, justo cuando el profesor iba a decir algo una chica alzo la mano y la miro a ella, maldita sea, estaba odiando a esa tipa - La nueva compañero aún no se presenta sensei - hablo esta con una voz un tanto melosa mientras miraba coqueteando a Ootori quien tan solo miraba hacía delante - Es verdad, presentate por favor al colocarte de pie - asintió mientras se levantaba y todas las miradas se concentraban sobre de ella - Riuzaky Sakuno, un gusto - hizo una leve reverencia tomando asiento de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Dijo Riuzaky? ¿La futura heredera de ese gran emporio de construcciones? - los murmullos se levantaron y ella tan solo miro por la ventana, por razones como esas no había dicho nada de su fortuna en Seigaku.

* * *

- ¡Presta más atención Eiji! - grito Oishi a su compañero que se veía distraído - Lo siento - murmuro este tomando su raqueta de nueva cuenta para caminar a donde su compañero de dobles le indicaba - Es mejor que terminemos aquí - le dijo el vice capitán mientras se alejaba - ¡Oishi! - le grito provocando que este se detuviera y suspirara - Ire por algo de tomar y continuaremos - el catsaño asintió observando que su compañero se marchaba, era su culpa por estar distraído pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en Sakuno.

Esa niña era alguien indispensable y no era justo que se hubiera marchado, se le hacía demasiado injusto pero no diría nada, regreso sobre sus pasos cuando choco con Fuji que le extendio una bebida para el sol pues vaya que hacía demasiado calor - Gracias - agradecio el castaño mientras caminaba a la sombra para tomar asiento, observo que su compañero tomaba asiento a su lado - Sakuno-chan se transfirio a la academia Hiotey - le comento este con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se levanto como impulsado por algo y sonrió como niño pequeño.

- ¡Gracias Fuji! - le dijo este mientras se levantaba para tomar su raqueta y corría al vestidor, al parecer iría donde la pequeña niña, eso no podía perderserlo por nada del mundo - ¡Espera Eiji, te acompaño! - grito colocandose de pie para tomar su raqueta igualmente.

* * *

El timbre para el primer receso sono por lo que se levanto con calma de su asiento y tomo su billetera pero antes de avanzar fue detenida por dos chicas, la que la había obligado a presentarse y otra, ambas la miraban enojadas, sabía que la razón era porque se había sentado al lado de Ootori - Permiso - ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, una la tomo del cabello jugando con el, siempre había odiado que la tomaran del cabello por lo que de un manotazo aparto su mano para mirarla furiosa.

- Dije que se quiten - les dijo nuevamente Sakuno pero viendo que esta no se apartaba las hizo a un lado furiosa mientras salía del salón, no deseaba dar problemas pero acababa de crear uno y estaba preparada para este, dio varios pasos cuando fue sujetada por la que parecía ser la líder, con un movimiento ágil esquivo el primer golpe para tomar de la mano a la segunda chica y que esta recibiera el golpe en el abdomen, de inmediato hizo un mohín mientras miraba furiosa a la líder que la miro asesinamente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - le pregunto esta y Sakuno tan solo suspiro - No me toques, no me hables, no te atrevas a golpearme o no respondo - dicho esto dio media vuelta comenzando con su camino, necesitaba un aire de respiro, camino por los pasillos hasta observar el comedor, entro en este y no se sorprendio al ver las mesas, los postres, las carnes, todo digno de una academia de sociedad, camino por una bandeja para colocar en esta lo necesario para desayunar, una vez listo busco una mesa y al encontrar una sola tomo asiento en la misma.

Acomodo la servilleta en su lugar observando a todo mundo que la miraba, en verdad que era odioso eso, comenzo a comer cuando las mismas dos chicas se colocaron en frente de ella - Estas en nuestro asiento - dijo la líder y maldijo, no podía ni siquiera comer tranquilamente, se estaba hartando de por si, observo que esta vertía algo de comida en su charola pero no precisamente sobre los recipientes, eso era un abuso pero no diría nada, tan solo se levanto con todas las miradas sobre si, la anterior Sakuno se hubiera hechado a llorar pero esta era diferente.

Volteo la bandeja para que todo el contenido cayera a los pies de las chicas que se quedaron absortas, paso de ellas con la cabeza en alto para salir de ese comedor, el apetito se le había ido.

* * *

Eiji y Fuji bajaron del autobús cerca de la academia Hiotey para correr a esta, algunas miradas se posaron sobre ellos pero solo siguieron con su camino, lo menos que necesitaba el primero era distraerse con otras cosas, entraron a la academia sin ningun impedimento y de inmediato comenzo a buscar a Sakuno, necesitaba verla pues quería decirle muchas cosas, observo a una chica que caminaba donde ellos escuchando música, el color del pelo de ella era parecido al de la chica que buscaba pero el como lo peinaba no se parecía en nada.

La chica estaba más cerca y se quedo de piedra... ¡Era Sakuno!, esta paso a su lado sin verlos puesto que iba con los ojos cerrados pero no chocaba con nadie, para hacer eso tenías que tener demasiada experiencia - Sakuno-chan - la llamo Fuji y esta se detuvo ladeando la cabeza ante el llamado, los observo a ambos y suspiro - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto en un tono cansado, no se alegraba de verlos oara nada y eso lo molestaba, él había estado pensando en ella todo este tiempo y ella no.

- Queríamos verte - contesto Fuji con una sonrisa observandola, estaba demasiado cansada y no solo eso sus ojos no denotaban ningun sentimiento, parecía muerta, ¿tanto había querido a Echizen?, ¿tanto había salido lastimada? - Les pido se vayan, yo no quiero verlos - dicho esto continuo con su camino, sin embargo, no había dado dos pasos cuando fue jalada de la mano por alguien, alzo la vista y observo los ojos tristes de Kikumaru-senapi quien se veía decaído... ¿estaba así por ella?.

- Regresa a Seigaku... conmigo - murmuro este y ella abrio los ojos asombrada por esa declaración, se mordio ligeramente el labio - ¿Qué tiene conmigo senpai? - pregunto sintiendo que una brisa removía los cabellos de ambos - Me gustas - contesto este y ella se quedo de piedra, era imposible, todo menos eso, Fuji se sorprendio por la sinceridad de su compañero, no había pensado que este le diría la verdad a la pequeña - Usted no me gusta - contesto ella soltandose del agarre para continuar con su camino, sin embargo, trataba de caminar normal aunque no podía porque su corazón latía demasiado rápido con esa declaración.

- Eiji - lo llamo su amigo mientas este salía de su ensoñación - No pasa nada, es hora de volver - comenzo a caminar seguido de su compañero con dirección a la salida de la academia, no se daría por vencido pero le mostraría a Sakuno que podía enamorarse de él.

* * *

Se sujeto de un árbol pidiendo aire a sus pulmones, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y el pecho, no era solo la declaración quiza es que se le hubiera olvidado tomar el medicamento, miro su reloj y maldijo, debía de haberselo tomado hace una hora pero estaba en clase, avanzo algo cuando sintio un mareo horrible, solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego, en su lugar sintio algo calientito - ¿Te encuentras bien? - era un chico, se sujeto de su brazo para mantenerse en pie, le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

Se sorprendio al ver a Shishido frente a ella con un gesto de clara preocupación - Olvide tomar un medicamento, me duele demasiado la cabeza - le contesto y este la condujo para que se sentara debajo de la sombra del árbol - Ire a buscarlo, no te muevas de aquí - lo observo correr de prisa mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, estaba odiando en este momento a su enfermedad, las personas pasaban a su lado como si nada pues no tendrían porque saber que tenía, solo los profesores lo sabían y así estaba bien.

Pasados unos minutos alzo la vista al notar que alguien le extendía algo encontrandose con Shishido quien tenía su medicamento en sus manos junto con una botella de agua - Gracias - tomo ambos mientras lo tomaba con cuidado, sabía horrible pero era necesario, el castaño tomo asiento a su lado mientras trataba de regular su respiración - ¿Cómo supo donde buscar mi medicamento? - pregunto ella en un susurro observando la sonrisa del chico - Te sientas al lado de mi kohai y tranquila, no le hice nada a tus cosas - sonrió un poco observando la enorme sombra del árbol.

- Gracias - agradecio nuevamente mientras cerraba por unos momentos los ojos, la clase estaba por comenzar pero necesiataba fuerza por lo que tan solo tomaría un poco de fuerza para el resto del día escolar, Shishido la observo, no lo reconocía, por supuesto que sabía quien era después de todo era miembro del club de tenis del Hiotey pero no lo reonocía entonces tampoco reconocería a Atobe, esto en verdad era horrible, solo esperaba que la madre de la chica le dijera de ellos de lo contrario todo sería complicado.

* * *

Habían corrido demasiado debido a Tezuka que se había puesto furioso porque se habían marchado del entrenamiento, Fuji no le había reclamado nada pero se encargaría de compensarlo con algo mañana, tomo su maletín además de la mochila donde guardaba las cosas del club de tenis, camino con paso calmado puesto que era el último en salir, Oishi no le había reclamado nada puesto que se había concentrado al llegar - K-Kikumaru-senpai - se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, dio media vuelta y se encontro con la capitana del equipo de tenis femenil de la escuela.

Era una chica más o menos de la estatura de Sakuno, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes claro, era bonita, miles de chicos deseaban llamar su atención, era alguien dulce y atenta - ¿Si? - la chica se veía nerviosa al estar cerca de su persona, le recordaba mucho a Sakuno - T-Tome esto - la pequeña chica le extendio una botella de agua que tomo con gusto para revolverle un poco el cabello - Gracias - agradecio observando que ella también parecía dirigirse a su casa - ¿Vives cerca? - pregunto llamando su atención, ella lo miro con un sonrojo leve.

- P-Por donde usted vive - contesto en un susurro y la tomo de la mano comenzando a andar - Vamos - le dijo este con dirección a la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Iba en el auto escuchando música tranquilamente cuando observo a una pareja caminando tomados de la mano, se veían felices, sonrió levemente al reconocer el uniforme de Seigaku, el auto se detuvo porque un camión estaba pasando y ladeo la cabeza con dirección a donde ellos... se quedo de piedra al ver que era Kikumaru con la capitana de tenis femenil, su corazón se sacudio cuando este la miro y se quedo pálido, el auto continuo con su camino y no logro evitar voltear para verlos de nueva cuenta.

Odiaba a esa tipa, sin embargo, no entendía porque su corazón se apreto cuando los vio tomados de la mano, acaso... ¿Kikumaru le gustaba?.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. Encuentro Casual

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro Casual  
**

Sakuno no lograba concentrarse en clases, maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba su cabeza?, maldijo por lo bajo cuando observo la fórmula matemática, eso se lo sabía de memoria pero en este momento su cerebro estaba en blanco, no lograba concentrarse en nada que no fuera Kikumaru y esa tipa - Riuzaky-san pase al pizarrón y resuelva el ejercicio - se quedo en blanco cuando le pidieron esto, ni siquiera entendía el título en este momento, se mordio ligeramente el labio tratando de no entrar en pánico - Profesor, deseo resolverlo yo - miro a Chotarou que estaba con una sonrisa mientras el profesor asentía por lo que este se levanto.

Ella lo miro caminar al pizarrón, acaso... ¿la había ayudado?, si no era así igualmente le agradecía, el chico regreso después de varios segundos a su asiento observando que el profesor daba su visto bueno en el ejercicio - Me gustan los pasteles de fresa - murmuro el peliplateado prestando atención al frente, Sakuno tan solo sonrió puesto que tendría que hacerle uno al chico quisiera o no, aunque lo haría de corazón pues la había salvado, el timbre de receso sono y todo mundo salio corriendo como desquiciado, excepto ellos dos.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? - le pregunto esta a Chotarou que la observo con una sonrisa - Porque gracias a ti pasaran cosas buenas - contesto este caminando hacía el marco de la puerta, ella tan solo se quedo allí tomando sus pastillas para salir del aula con paso calmado, algunas personas la miraban como bicho raro, no odiaba eso pero si odiaba ser el centro de atención, su celular sono y observo el número de Fuji, no era raro que tuviera su número después de todo cuando este se había enterado que le gustaba Ryoma había tratado de ayudarla, le agradecía su compañía pero en estos momentos era otra por lo que borro su número y guardo su celular para continuar con su camino.

* * *

Eiji miro a la capitana del club de tenis de la escuela, su nombre era Yamada Ayumi, era la chica con la que se había ido a casa el día anterior - Gracias - tomo el pequeño pastel que esta le entregaba, un gesto muy dulce si era sincero - D-De nada - contesto esta en un murmullo dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí - Parece que tienes una admiradora - bromeo Fuji mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello jalandolo en el proceso provocando que este casi soltara la caja pero con sus reflejos de gato lo había evitado.

- No es mi admiradora - le contesto a su compañero mientras se alejaba de ese tipo de abrazo para continuar caminando - ¿Me daras pastel? - pregunto este caminando a su lado recibiendo una negación por parte del castaño - Me lo dieron a mi - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo recibiendo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra por parte de su compañero - Mira que ayer corrí por tu culpa - comento este y Eiji suspiro, tenía razón, se la debía después de todo así que no le quedaba de otra más que de compartir su pastel con Fuji.

- Sobre lo de Sakuno-chan, ¿cómo estas? - pregunto este cambiando de tema observando que el chico gato sonreía como niño pequeño - Aún me gusta, hare que sea mi novia y tendremos una relación a larga distancia hasta la universidad donde ambos estaremos juntos - Fuji lo miro con sorpresa ante su declaración pues había pensado que dejaría de insistirle a Sakuno después de que esta lo hubiera rechazado abiertamente pero también sabía que su compañero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente después de todo esa actitud no iba con él.

Continuaron caminando con dirección a las canchas de tenis a paso calmado - ¿Por qué no le das celos? - pregunto el ojiazul observando a la capitana del club de tenis con vista de águila y recibio un golpe por parte del castaño que lo miraba enojado - No digas eso - le contesto continuando con su camino, Fuji sonrió, su compañero tenía un muy buen corazón y quedaban pocas personas como él, en ese caso tendría que hacer que Sakuno y este tuvieran una relación, les ayudaría un poco con ello.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada bebiendo té con calma mientras miles de miradas estaban sobre ella, odiaba eso pero no podía quejarse, desde el momento en que había decidido dejar Seigaku y asistir a Hiotey sabía que algo como esto pasaría, de pronto se escucharon algunos gritos por parte de chicas, alzo la vista y observo a todo el club de tenis de la academia, sin duda alguna siempre llamaban la atención, no era para menos puesto que además de ser los jugadores de tenis eran herederos de grandes empresas.

Se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la salida pero antes de avanzar dos pasos una chica choco con ella provocando que algo caliente se derramara en su brazo, de inmediato se mordio el labio para no gritar porque vaya que estaba caliente, los murmullos se levantaron y se hizo la sorda, odiaba esto pero no pensaba quejarse, antes muerta que hacerlo - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Shishido tomandola de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse, algunas chicas la miraron con desprecio, no era su culpa sino la de ellas.

El castaño observo la mano encontrandose con que la piel estaba roja por lo que la cargo en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería, se sonrojo levemente por ese gesto pues no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, se aferro a su suéter de la parte delantera mientras salían de allí, sin embargo, antes de avanzar un poco más el castaño fue detenido por Atobe que lo miro con un gesto algo cansado - Lo siento, Atobe te llevara, tengo algo que hacer - antes de decir algo fue pasada a los brazos de este con gran maestría por lo que instintivamente se sujeto de su cuello viendo la sonrisa de este que provoco que su sonrojo aumentara.

Se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras comenzaban con su camino, era horrible que todas las miradas se centraran en ella pero en verdad que le dolía el brazo, ya se las pagaría esa maldita tipa.

* * *

Eiji corrio hacía el lado derecho para devolver la pelota con fuerza, tanta que le arranco la raqueta a Oishi quien estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su compañero de dobles pues apenas ayer se veía decaído pero ahora estaba demasiado alerta en el partido - Bien Eiji - le señalo y este tan solo hizo el signo de la victoria mientras sonreía, estaba feliz porque hoy de nueva cuenta vería a Sakuno, claro que iría hasta Hiotey solo con la finalidad de verla puesto que la extrañaba y haría que ella lo amara cuanto antes.

Dio la media vuelta observando que Ayumi lo veía desde lejos con una tímida sonrisa y al sentir su mirada sobre ella había salido despavorida pero al parecer no tenía coordinación porque termino cayendo, de inmediato corrio donde ella observando que se llevaba la mano al tobillo, lo más seguro es que se lo hubiera lastimado, sonrió para detenerse donde ella y llevar una mano al tobillo observando la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica - Te llevare a la enfermería - antes de que esta dijera algo la cargo en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

Fuji miro la escena y sonrió mientras tomaba una foto de esa pareja, las redes sociales siempre eran una buena opción para dar celos a alguien, miro que Sakuno estaba conectada, esto sería en definitiva divertido.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba en la enfermería con el celular en mano buscando algo en su red social, la enfermera tardaba en llegar y Atobe como buen caballero que era había ido por un poco de hielo para su brazo, le llego una notificación y la abrio... conto hasta tres tratando de calmarse, ¿qué demonios hacía Eiji con esa tipa?, un momento, ¿Eiji?, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba Eiji?, trato de relajarse puesto que no quería enojarse en este momento estando como estaba, sonrió un poco mientras borraba esa imagen de su perfil y dejaba a un lado su celular.

Si su senpai quería estar con esa tipa pues que estuviera a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, la puerta se abrio y observo a Atobe con hielo en mano para que este caminara donde ella y la tomara por el brazo con cuidado, antes de que dijera algo este coloco el hielo en la parte herida, instintivamente Sakuno coloco su mano sobre el suéter del mismo arrugandolo pero para su suerte se recargo con la cabeza en su pecho mientras este retiraba un poco el hielo - ¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto este y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias - agradecio escuchando que la puerta se abría y observo a la enfermera que de inmediato fue donde ella para vendar su brazo y aplicarle una que otra cosa, Keigo la miro desde lejos, estaba más bonita que nunca pero no lo recordaba y eso francamente le preocupaba algo, era su prometida y no sabía además de que era la de Ryou también, en pocas palabras aún no se definía de quien era pero era obvio que sería suya, sin embargo, para eso primero esta tenía que recordarlos porque vaya que los tres habían compartido momentos muy buenos cuando eran niños, quiza es que si recordaba pero no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta, si era así era una genio sin duda alguna porque al recordarlos, con ello diría que era hora de elegir a su prometido.

* * *

Eiji y Ayumi salieron de la enfermería con paso calmado, por suerte ella podía caminar aunque se notaba que le costaba un poco y eso no paso desapercibido por el castaño quien la tomo de la mano - N-No es necesario - murmuro esta pero él tan solo sonrió, no sería un caballero sino hiciera eso con ella por lo que estaba bien tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a andar, la dejo en su salón y continuo con su camino - Pense que no querías darle celos a Sakuno-chan - murmuro con una sonrisa burlona Fuji siendo observado por su compañero con enfado.

- Ayumi es una niña buena, no pasa por mi mente engañar a Sakuno y menos usar a la primera - señalo este apretando un poco el paso escuchando la risa de su compañero - ¿Iras a verla? - pregunto y Eiji asintió efusivamente, deseaba verla cuanto antes aunque aún faltaba una hora por lo que tendría que soportar hasta entonces - Debemos volver al salón - señalo Fuji así que ambos se dirigieron hacía allá, iban caminando doblando el pasillo cuando chocaron con alguien que se disculpo de inmediato - Lo siento - reconocieron la voz de Tomoka y de inmediato alzaron la vista encontrandose con la misma.

Se miraron entre si no creyendo que estaba aquí cuando se suponía que estaría fuera del país un tiempo al lado de Ryoma - Te dije que no corrieras - ladearon la vista observando a Echizen que venía con paso calmado, eso en definitiva no estaba en los planes de ninguno de ellos dos, la llegada apresurada de estos era horrible porque si se enteraban de que Sakuno no estaba en Seigaku, la que era su amiga iría a Hiotey y si eso sucedía Sakuno en definitiva odiaría a todos y no los querría ver de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Eiji un tanto temeroso observando a la pareja que se tomaba de la mano - Tomoka quería regresar así que aquí estamos - les contesto el peliverde como si nada, en definitiva su llegada no era de dicha - No he visto a Sakuno y me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ella, ¿la han visto senpais? - se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza de inmediato - No, tenemos clase - dicho esto salieron de allí a paso apresurado siendo observados por los dos menores con cara de confusión por su actitud.

Se detuvieron en la vuelta del pasillo tomando aire pues en verdad que huir de ellos cansaba - ¿Aún así iras a verla? - pregunto Fuji y Eiji asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que la llegada de Ryoma le molestaba un poco pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de querer ver a Sakuno - Claro que ire pero por ahora debemos ir al salón - dicho esto comenzo con su andar al salón de clases pues no podía llegar tarde si quería ir cuanto antes a la academia Hiotey.

* * *

Atobe y Sakuno caminaban por el pasillo con paso calmado con dirección a sus salones de clase - Keigo - lo llamo esta y Atobe se detuvo en seco, no, no era posible, dio media vuelta y abrio los ojos asombrada al verla en esa posición, estaba un poco hacía delante con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras una sonrisa iluminaba sus hermosos labios, esa pose siempre la efectuaba cuando eran niños, tenía una especial para él y otra para Ryou, esa pose quería decir que lo recordaba - T-Tú... ¿recuerdas? - pregunto y Sakuno rió suavemente.

- No te amnesía si es lo que piensas, sin embargo, creo que con esto que acabo de hacer significara que... los tres empezaremos de nuevo - Keigo asintió mientras caminaba donde ella, antes de que dijera algo más fue tomada de ambos manos para ser abrazada por este en un abrazo un tanto desesperado, había esperado demasiado por ella y ahora estaba aquí, tal y como ella había dicho no tenía amnesia pero si había pensado que los había olvidado, se aferro a su pequeño cuerpo con desesperación mientras esta llevaba sus manos a su espalda y se aferraba a las mismas.

Sakuno sabía lo que eso significaba pero hasta en este momento tenía miedo, sin embargo, estaba bien porque de esa manera olvidaría a Eiji, no es que sintiera algo por este pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas aunque si sentía un leve cosquilleo cuando lo vio con aquella chica pero eso no importaba en este momento, lo que había hecho significaba que tarde o temprano elegiría a un prometido, estaba bien pero entonces ¿por qué estaba pensando en su senpai?, se mordio ligeramente el labio deshechando esa idea, no era bueno pensar en eso.

* * *

El timbre de clases sono por lo que Eiji se dispuso a guardar sus cosas con calma, por fin era la hora de salir así que se daría prisa en ir donde Sakuno después de todo esta o al menos su escuela tenía una hora más de clase, alzo la vista encontrandose con Fuji que miraba por la ventana, al parecer era algo interesante porque estaba sonriendo levemente - ¿Qué ves? - pregunto colocandose detrás de este observando a Ayumi que estaba sentada en un árbol al parecer esperando a alguien, lo más seguro es que fuera a él.

Suspiro un poco para negar con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta - ¿Vas a ir donde ella? - pregunto Fuji y se detuvo - Tengo que - contesto cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Ayumi lo estaba esperando y quisiera o no tendría que pasar por donde ella estaba, además Sakuno salía en una hora por lo que no había tanto problema, camino con paso calmado por las escaleras para ir donde la chica, le agradecía por la botella de agua del día anterior por lo que el solo llevarla a casa no era todo así que la llevaría a una pastelería cerca de Hiotey y le compraría algo.

* * *

El profesor estaba impartiendo su clase cuando sono el timbre de fin de clases, de inmediato comenzaron a levantar sus cosas pero este cerro la puerta por lo que todos tomaron asiento de nueva cuenta - Les dejare un trabajo que tendran que entregar en dos días sobre un país que elijan, sobre este me describaran su cultura, algun autor de libros famosos del mismo del que me representaran un capítulo del libro que escojan, quiero que su compañero sea con el que estan sentados y no acepto replicas, pueden irse - Sakuno miro a Chotarou que estaba acomodando sus cosas.

- ¿Tu casa o la mía? - pregunto guardando sus cosas mientras este tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba - En la que gustes pero primero tengo que terminar las prácticas de tenis, ¿quieres esperarme? - pregunto este y ella asintió saliendo con él del salón de clases, caminaron por las pasillos con calma - ¿Te molestaría ir a algún lugar antes de ir a mi casa? - pregunto esta bajando con calma las escaleras, Chotarou coloco su vista sobre ella y sonrió - ¿Me compraras el pastel de fresa? - pregunto este burlonamente y ella rió suavemente.

- Ese te lo preparare pero si quiero pasar a la pastelería porque deseo comprar uno para darte mientras hacemos los deberes - le contesto esta dando media vuelta con dirección a las canchas de tenis para caminar un poco más moderamente - Eso me parece bien, eres una buena anfitriona - contesto este mientras detenían sus pasos, Sakuno miro a los miles de tenistas de la academia, en frente de estos estaba el equipo principal, al frente de estos Atobe, el Rey, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta del porque Hiotey era un nido de tenistas y uno de los mejores equipos de su prefectura.

- Te esperare - aseguro esta mientras caminaba a un lado para sentarse, de inmediato Atobe y su entrenador dieron algunas órdenes a los demás que de inmediato se dispusieron a hacer los ejercicios, tomo asiento en un escalón debajo de un árbol para extraer un libro de su mochila, sintio que alguien la miraba por lo que alzo la vista y se encontro con Ryou quien le sonreía, lo más seguro es que Keigo le hubiera dicho que había recordado así que se levanto para colocarse de pie en el árbol, colocar una de sus manos en su cintura y hacer la señal de la victoria mientras sonreía, esa pose era de Ryou, solo de él, este abrio los ojos asombrado mientras sonreía.

Sin duda alguna todo cambiaría desde ese momento y ella lo sabía así que estaba preparada para ello.

* * *

Eiji caminaba con calma hacía la pastelería que estaba cerca de la academia Hiotey mientras cargaba a Ayumi pues esta aún no se encontraba del todo recuperada, dio media vuelta para detenerse frente al alto puesto que tenían que cruzar la calle, desde allí observo la pastelería donde vendían algunos pasteles de hoja blanca que eran raros pero sabían exquisitos - L-Lamento esto - murmuro la chica y nego con la cabeza mientras ladeaba la cabeza, no había problema, era un caballero y como tal su deber era ayudarla.

- No es nada - aseguro colocando la vista en frente cuando escucho una risa conocida, de inmediato dio media vuelta y se quedo de piedra al observar a Sakuno riendo con un titular de Hiotey más específicos con Chotarou, ambos se veían felices, ella se veía feliz y eso no le dolio, al contrario le dio la fortaleza para luichar más fuerte por el amor de la misma, Ayumi lo miro no entendiendo que veía - ¿S-Senpai? - lo llamo pero este tan solo siguio observando a la pareja de chicos que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

* * *

Sakuno iba riendo con Chotarou por un comentario de este cuando enfoco su vista al frente y se quedo de piedra al ver a Eiji cargando a la tipa con la que lo había visto el día anterior, no le importaba pero su corazón se contrajo mientras los veía de esa manera, odiaba a la maldita que estaba cargando - ¿Sakuno? - Chotarou la llamo mientras la tomaba de la mano para continuar avanzando, no era un encuentro casual este la había ido a ver como el día anterior, al pasar por esto Eiji la detuvo de la mano mientras la miraba intensamente.

- Sakuno - con solo decir su nombre su corazón se agito, ambos se miraron, no existía nada más en ese momento, él le sonrió mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco, aún sino era un encuentro casual a ella le gustaba y los latidos de su corazón se lo hicieron saber.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas las chicas, en serio gracias. **


	4. Inesperado Beso

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Inesperado Beso  
**

Chotarou la miro con calma esperando a que continuaran con el camino, no entendía muy bien que pasaba entre Sakuno y Kikumaru-san pero era un tanto molesto porque ella quería soltarse pero este no se lo permitía - Debemos hablar Sakuno - murmuro este y ella nego de inmediato con la cabeza, no quería hablar con este porque si lo hacía era capaz de dudar ahora que todo comenzaba a estar en su lugar - Suelteme - le dijo tratando de zafarse por lo que ya medio harto de la situación la jalo apartandola del castaño que lo miraba asombrado.

- Por lo general cuando una mujer dice no es no - comento Chotarou comenzando a andar con ella con dirección a la pastelería que estaba enfrente, cruzaron la calle con calma cuando ella se detuvo con una mano en la cabeza - Gracias - el peliplateado sonrió como niño pequeño para tomarla de nuevo de la mano - Vamos - murmuro entrando a la pastelería pues tenían que terminar el trabajo cuanto antes o al menos avanzar con este puesto que en verdad era un tanto estresante reunirse durante algunos días para hacerlo.

* * *

Kikumaru apreto los puños mientras dejaba en el suelo a la chica, no pensaba dejar que Sakuno se fuera con alguien más antes muerto - ¿S-Senpai? - la chica no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, se sujeto del brazo de este porque aún le dolía donde se había lastimado, él la miro y maldijo por dentro porque quisiera o no tendría que dejarla en su casa - Lo siento, vamos - la cargo de nueva cuenta para comenzar a andar, no era necesario comprar un pastel puesto que ya había visto a Sakuno y al parecer estaba más concentrada con el chico ese que con él.

Sonrió un poco para cruzar la calle pero no logro evitar detenerse en el gran ventanal de la pastelería observandola, Sakuno reía con Chotarou y más que eso parecían una pareja de enamorados porque este la tomaba de los hombros mientras ella caminaba delante de él, parecían una pareja - ¿S-Se encuentra bien? - pregunto la chica y asintió con la cabeza, claro que se encontraba bien o al menos se esforzaría en demostrarlo, le dolía verla con alguien más, con alguien que no era él, dio dos pasos hacía delante, no, no más, se había reprimido demasiado, no lo haría más.

Dejo en el suelo a la chica para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacía si, la tomo de la nuca y junto sus labios con los de ella siendo consciente de que Sakuno los estaba viendo, sabía lo que esto significaba porque ella no se quedaría quieta pero había tomado la decisión de jugar con todas sus cartas.

* * *

Sakuno se quedo de piedra al ver ese inesperado beso por parte de Kikumaru hacía alguien más que no era ella, sonrió levemente para dar media vuelta y observar a Chotarou comprando algunos pastelillos, ella podría hacer lo mismo pero no caería tan bajo como él había caído, pasaron a la caja y ladeo la cabeza observando a la ventana pero ellos ya no estaban - ¿Buscas algo? - pregunto su compañero y nego de inmediato con la cabeza - En lo absoluto - aseguro mientras este tomaba la bolsa de compras para salir de la pastelería.

Continuaron con su camino hasta la parada del autobús donde se detuvieron esperando un auto de la empresa de Chotarou, este la ayudo a bordar para después subir y cerrar la puerta detrás de si - Me sorprende que digas que no buscas nada pero tu mirada sigue perdida - murmuro este con una leve sonrisa y ella lo miro con una leve furia en la mirada - No busco nada - reitero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo para acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Crees qué terminaremos el proyecto hoy? - pregunto este llamando su atención.

Ella lo miro con un el ceño fruncido - ¿Acaso no quieres verme tanto tiempo? - pregunto observandolo fijamente notando que este reía suavemente - Es solo que tendremos que trabajar después de las prácticas y lo que menos deseo es molestarte - contesto este y ella sonrió un poco - El proyecto se entrega en dos días en ese caso trabajaríamos en la biblioteca también y sobre la obra yo la elegire - el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se detenían en un semáforo, Chotarou la miro e inevitablemente la tomo de la mano.

- ¿Eres algo de mis senpais? - pregunto y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza - Entre ellos dos tengo que elegir a mi prometido - contesto mientras ladeaba la cabeza, el peliplateado sonrió como niño pequeño puesto que a él aunque fuera un poco le atraía la chica a pesar de no conocerla - ¿Y no puedes escoger a alguien más? - se encogio de hombros puesto que no sabía sobre eso, sintio que este la tomaba del mentón, se sorprendio por eso y aún más cuando este se inclino, cerro los ojos sintiendo que este rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

Claro que sabía que podía moverse pero al parecer Chotarou no se había dado cuenta de que en ese semáforo estaba Kikumaru listo para cruzar y estaban a un auto del mismo por lo que podía ver la escena, sintio como este se separaba de ella y sonreía un poco - Solo hare eso, no intervendre entre tú y mis senpais - aseguro y la cobriza sonrió para que el auto emprendiera la marcha, Sakuno coloco la vista delante aunque claro que podía sentir la mirada del castaño aún siguiendola, sonrió porque al menos ella no había actuado imprudentemente.

* * *

Kikumaru sintio que su corazón se quebraba al ver que Sakuno era besada por ese tipo, quería ir y partirle la cara pero se contuvo porque Ayumi estaba en su espalda, cuando lo viera lo mataría sin duda alguna, de nueva cuenta se coloco el alto así que paso, él había tenido la culpa puesto que en primer lugar no debio haber besado a la chica en su espalda pero es que simplemente era una manera de decirle a la cobriza que la quería, que la necesitaba de vuelta pero al parecer ella lo había tomado como todo menos eso.

Camino con paso calmado hacía la parada del autobús para depositar en la banca a la chica que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no era para menos ya que la había besado a pesar de que le hubiera dicho a Fuji que no la usaría para darle celos a Sakuno, vaya que se había equivocado y lo sabía, se coloco en cuclillas tomando las manos de la chica para llamar su atención, esta lo miro con un poco de miedo en los ojos, claro que sabía lo que le diría y él no tenía corazón para romperle el suyo a alguien como ella.

No deseaba lastimarla, sonrió un poco para besar su frente - L-Lo quiero senpai - trato de no sorprenderse por esas palabras y lo logro por lo que se acerco a sus labios - También te quiero - murmuro antes de besarla suavemente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que demonios estaba haciendo, él no la quería pero estaba claro que no quería lastimarla por eso había dicho esas palabras y su peor error es que no veía a Ayumi... veía sentada a Sakuno con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y correspondiendo tímidamente a su beso.

* * *

- Tienes una habitación algo seria para una chica de tu edad - comento el peliplateado dejando su maletín sobre la cama de la misma que lo miro con una mano en la cintura y con una mueca de enojo - No es tu asunto, no me quiero imaginar como es tu habitación - ataco y Chotarou sonrió como niño pequeño mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de la chica sorprendiendose porque estaba demasiado blanda, la miro tomando asiento a un lado de la mesa de centro haciendole una seña para que hiciera lo mismo por lo que se levanto de la cama para sentarse frente a ella.

- Comenzemos - le dijo esta por lo que ambos tomaron lo necesario para comenzar a empezar, nadie estaba en la casa así que podrían hacer el ruido necesario aunque todo estaba en silencio - Brazil - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, al parecer tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a literatura - Wow, me sorprende que pensemos igual - comento él y ella rió suavemente cuando sono su timbre, se sorprendio porque no esperaba a nadie - No tardo - le dijo levantandose para colocarse las pantuflas con calma.

- ¿Estaras bien? Bajare contigo - le dijo este colocandose de pie para seguirla - No es necesario - le dijo esta mientras lo veía desviarse a la cocina, al parecer en verdad no la acompañaba a ella sino quería comer algo de lo que habían comprado, sonrió para abrir la puerta y su sonrisa se borro al ver a Osakada y a Echizen frente a ella, no sabía que habían regresado, trato de aparentar que no le importaba que estuvieran frente a ella pero estaban - Sakuno ¿por qué no has asistido a la escuela? - le reclamo ella como si aún fueran amigas, la odiaba más que nunca.

- Largo de mi casa - trato de cerrar la puerta pero Echizen fue más rápido al colocar la mano en esta no permitiendo esa acción - Mi novia te hizo una pregunta - le reprendio este tomandola de la mano algo fuerte - Ryoma, no es necesario que... - le dijo Tomoka pero guardo silencio al sentir la mirada de enojo de su novio sobre ella - Y yo el digo que suelte a la novia de Shishido-san - los tres voltearon la cabeza para observar a Chotarou recargado en la pared bebiendo al parecer una soda y con una sonrisa de altanería en el rostro.

Sakuno lo miro puesto que no era la novia de su senpai pero por el momento no diría nada - ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Sakuno tiene novio! - grito Osakada y ella la miro furiosa, odiaba que gritara como loca - Largo - les cerro la puerta en las narices y dio media vuelta observando al peliplateado que la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa - No me mires así pero en verdad deseo que mi senpai se quede contigo - aseguro dando media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras con calma, ella lo siguio con paso calmado puesto que la tarea los esperaba después de todo.

* * *

Día miércoles y no quería ir a la escuela, se sentía un poco cansada puesto que vaya que le había costado hacer el trabajo con Chotarou, se levanto con pesadez de la cama para caminar a la ducha, lo menos que necesitaba era llegar tarde así que se desvistio con prisa para comenzar a ducharse, el agua relajo sus músculos y la hizo sentir menos cansada, se coloco una toalla alrededor del cuerpo para salir cuando su puerta se abrio dejando ver a su madre quien ya estaba vestida para el trabajo.

- ¿Necesitas algo hija? ¿Quieres decirme como te va en la escuela? - pregunto su madre y sonrió, siempre se preocupaba por ella porque durante la mayor parte de su infancia siempre estuvo a cuidado de su abuela, sin embargo, no los culpaba o algo así - No necesito nada, tranquila y sobre la escuela esta todo bien, tengo amigos - aseguro y su madre beso su frente para sonreirle - Te quiero, ve y regresa con cuidado - asintió viendola salir de la habitación para bajar de prisa las escaleras, al parecer se le hacía tarde.

Termino de colocarse el uniforme para tomar su maletín además de una pequeña caja donde colocaría el pastel de Chotarou, bajo las escaleras con calma para dirigirse a la cocina y extraer el pastel de la nevera, después de que él se hubiera marchado lo había preparado, era una experta cocinando así que no había sido demasiado problema con eso, tomo sus llaves para salir de la casa y caminar al auto que esperaba por ella, lo abordo y este comenzo con su camino hacía la academia Hiotey.

* * *

Entro de la mano con Ayumi quien estaba sonrojada porque sus compañeras de clase y sus superiores la veían absortas, Kikumaru trataba de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, se dirigieron hacía sus salones primero por lo que comenzaron a subir las escaleras con calma, no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo pero ya no podía hacer nada o mejor dicho no quería hacer nada, entro al salón de la chica siendo observado por algunas de sus compañeras que lo miraban con admiración, se detuvieron en el asiento de la misma y se acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Los murmullos se levantaron, claro que podía no besarla pero tenía que admitir que por una extraña razón no quería hacerlo - Nos vemos en el receso - la chica asintió con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas para que diera media vuelta, salio del aula y escucho una risa suave - Creí haber escuchado de tus labios que no usarías a Ayumi para darle celos a Sakuno - ladeo la cabeza observando a Fuji quien estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados fuera del aula de su nueva novia puesto que le había dado el título durante el día anterior.

- No es lo que parece - argumento pero su compañero tan solo comenzo a caminar con paso calmado - ¡Fuji! - lo llamo pero este no se detuvo tan solo siguio con su camino así que no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo algunos pasos detrás - No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones pero no quiero que lastimes a alguien - señalo y Kikumaru rió un poco - Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dio la idea - ataco causando la risa del castaño quien tan solo suspiro - Da lo mismo, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto - le dijo doblando el pasillo para bajar por las escaleras a su salón.

- Ayer la vi - murmuro provocando que su amigo se detuviera por completo - ¿Y? - le pregunto este para que continuara con la narración - Bese a Ayumi frente a ella y luego la vi ser besada por Chotarou-kun - le contesto con un semblante algo serio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su amigo que tenía la mano pesada - ¡Seras idiota! - le grito furioso y el castaño lo miro furioso puesto que si que le había dolido ese golpe - Lo sé así que no me recuerdes - le contesto comenzando con su camino.

- Sakuno cambio, al menos deberías de saberlo Eiji, si en verdad la quieres aprende a llegar a ella - comento su compañero y asintió, claro que lo haría pero poco a poco - Planeo ir donde ella hoy - le conto a Fuji que asintió entusiasmado - Vale - lo atrajo por el cuello para continuar con su camino hacía el salón puesto que el timbre estaba por sonar y no debían llegar tarde al salón.

* * *

Bajo con calma del auto para escuchar el cerrar de la puerta - Tenga un buen día Riuzaky-sama - le dijo su chofer y le sonrió levemente - Gracias, igualmente - dicho esto comenzo a caminar con dirección a su salón, no tenía amigas pero al menos si amigos, se le hacía un tanto raro que su madre no preguntara por las dos personas que tenían una relación con ella, en este caso Keigo y Ryou, en este momento no pensaría sobre eso así que solo continuo con su camino - Sakuno - se detuvo al observar a Keigo caminando hacía donde se encontraba.

- Buen día Keigo - lo saludo con la mano mientras este le entregaba una rosa, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra era - Gracias - le dijo tomandola con cuidado sintiendo que este depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla - Suerte en tus clases - justo cuando iba a contestar una rosa blanca aparecio frente a ella por lo que alzo la vista y observo a Ryou quien le sonreía levemente - Igualmente buen día - saludo este tomandola de la mano con cuidado para depositar un suave beso en esta y depositar al mismo tiempo la rosa.

Algunas chicas y chicos observaban la escena, vaya que les sorprendía que ella tuviera tantos admiradores - Buen día Ryou - lo saludo mientras ambos se miraban, la guerra había comenzado así que ella sabía que iban a jugar con todo y estaba preparada para eso - Debo irme - les dijo comenzando con su camino así que ellos asintieron con la cabeza viendola partir, comenzo a subir las escaleras mientras sentía la mirada de ambos sobre su persona, no le incomodaba pero lo menos que deseaba es que ellos pelearan por conquistarla.

Entro a su salón con las miradas sobre su persona, camino a su asiento para dejarse caer en este - ¿Quién te crees? ¿Cómo te atreves a estar cerca de nuestros senpais? - miro hacía su derecha observando a las mismas chicas que la molestaban, estaba harta de ellas en verdad, eran demasiado idiotas y demasiado creídas, odiaba a las tipas así - ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a hablarle así a la novia de Shishido-san? - todas voltearon encontrandose con Chotarou que las miraba furioso y tratando de controlarse para no matarlas.

Este camino donde ellas para que estas salieran corriendo de allí, tomo asiento aún molesto - Puedo defenderme sola - aseguro con una sonrisa traviesa observandolo, este se levanto y todos la miraron, se inclino sobre ella así que esta instintivamente se hizo hacía atrás - Mis senpais han observado la escena, si yo no hacía algo ellos subirían aquí - Sakuno volteo de inmediato y los observo con la mirada sobre ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esto, les sonrió levemente mientras los saludaba con la mano tratando de calmarlos así que estos continuaron con su camino.

Suspiro después de verlos alejarse - ¿Por qué quieres que sea la prometida de Ryou? - pregunto observando a este que estaba ya sentado a su lado - Porque es una persona genial, Atobe-san igual lo es pero después de todo es tu decisión - aseguro este y ella nego con la cabeza mientras sonreía, no tenía ni la mínima idea de que iba a hacer si era sincera.

* * *

Kikumaru se encontraba sentado al lado de su novia quien comía en absoluto silencio, le molestaba un poco que ella casi no hablara, sabía que era tímida pero eran novios - ¿Qué te gusta Ayumi? - pregunto observandola notando un sonrojo en sus mejillas por completo - M-Muchas cosas - contesto con una suave sonrisa y no logro evitar sonreir igualmente para atraerla y besarla de nueva cuenta, era inevitable no quererla y era aún más inevitable no hacerle daño puesto que no la quería, él amaba a Sakuno.

- G-Gracias senpai - agradecio esta y él la miro no entendiendo a que se refería por lo que con la mirada le indico que hablara - Por dejar que este a su lado como su pareja, gracias por quererme - cuando termino de hablar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas sintio un hueco en el corazón, era un mal tipo en definitiva, iría a ver a Sakuno para decirle que la quería y hablaría con Ayumi para dejar las cosas en claro.

* * *

Era hora del descanso, se encontraba sentada en los escalones de las canchas de tenis observando al equipo de tenis masculino practicar, Keigo estaba sentado a su lado y Ryou estaba en la biblioteca, aún no le había dado el pastel a Chotarou pero lo haría pronto - Si alguien se atreve a molestarte, dímelo - pidio él y ella asintió con la cabeza para ladear la cabeza, observo a Kikumaru caminando donde ella, parecía cansado, sonrió, al menos por el día de hoy le demostraría a este que a pesar de que había besado a otra no le importaba, al menos eso pensaba Sakuno.

- Keigo - lo llamo y este volteo, se levanto con calma para agacharse y acercar sus labios a los de él, este se quedo completamente quieto por lo que rozo sus labios para besarlo como se debía, era conciente de que Eiji la veía y eso era justo lo que quería, que besara a la tipa esa que ella tenía con quien estar, así de fácil, sin embargo, no esperaba que Keigo fuera quien tomara la inciativa al tomarla de la cintura para que se sentara, hecho esto la tomo de la nuca buscando más contacto, se sorprendio al sentir que pedía acceso a su boca.

Inesperadamente le correspondio, vaya que ese beso si era un inesperado beso, cerro los ojos dejandose llevar para abrirlos un poco y ver que Eiji ya no estaba, estaba feliz por lo que había hecho... entonces ¿por qué su corazón dolía?, ¿por qué no estaba feliz con verlo sufrir?, la respuesta era clara, porque sentía algo por Eiji pero no quería ahondar en ese sentimiento.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas.**


	5. Encuentro De Tenis

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro De Tenis  
**

Sakuno miro a Chotarou que estaba sonrojado al máximo después de lo sucedido con la obra, ella tan solo suspiro para caminar a su asiento, no tenía ni la mínima idea de como habían terminado así puesto que se suponía que ellos harían la obra de Once Minutos de un escritor famoso pero no, no había terminado así ya que una compañera había decidido cambiar las reglas del proyecto en broma y el profesor había accedido, lo miro nuevamente y este suspiro mientras tomaba algo de su maletín para llevarselo a la boca.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto con calma al peliplateado puesto que la obra había terminado en que él de verdad besaba a su compañera, al parecer le molestaba un tanto esto pero no entendía porque si después de todo él la había besado cuando estaban en su auto - No me siento bien - aseguro este llevandose una mano a la cabeza acomodandose un poco el cabello, la cobriza llevo una de sus manos a su frente y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, al parecer tenía fiebre.

- ¿Cómo demonios asistes así a la escuela? - pregunto esta llamando la atención de sus compañeros, de inmediato el profesor camino donde ambos se encontraban sentados, llevo una de sus manos a la frente del chico y se sorprendio de sentir que estaba ardiendo - Llevalo de inmediato a la enfermería - le dijo el profesor y ella lo miro como si estuviera bromeando puesto que eso se suponía que era trabajo de él pero no dijo nada tan solo se levanto con calma del asiento para tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a andar con él hacía la salida del aula.

- No se supone que debe tratarlo mejor - murmuro una chica no sonando a pregunta, ella la miro y esta de inmediato desvío la mirada, bueno al menos su mirada aún paralizaba, caminaron por el pasillo con calma cuando ella se detuvo provocando que este hiciera lo mismo - ¿Te molesto el beso que te dio esa chica? - pregunto directa mientras él asentía con la cabeza, claro que le había molestado puesto que ellos no harían esa escena pero no pensaba decirle nada al profesor puesto que esa matería era la peor que se le daba.

- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería - le dijo este mientras se sostenía de la pared, coloco un brazo de este detrás de su cuello para tomarlo de la cintura y comenzar a andar, no volvería a clases, quería ir por Keigo o Ryou puesto que era su kohai así que al menos uno de ellos dos tendría que hacerse cargo de este, no es que ella no quisiera estar a su lado pero odiaba las enfermerías porque le recordaban a los cosultorios de los médicos a los que asistía.

* * *

Miro al peliplateado que se encontraba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era un tanto pausada - Volvere en unos momentos - le dijo a la enfermera que asintió con la cabeza, cerro la puerta detrás de si puesto que había escuchado los gritos de Ryou, al menos aún sabía como gritaba, bajo de prisa las escaleras observando que no había nadie más que él en el campo de tenis, se veía concentrado en sus pases, al parecer en verdad no deseaba perder su puesto de titularidad.

Según sabía se había cortado el cabello para demostrar que no solo le importaba su aspecto físico, al parecer no lo conocían muy bien, no sabían porque era así, ella y Keigo si pero apostaba todo su dinero a que este lo había presionado para que dejara de jugar como diría, sin embargo, también sabía que Keigo debio de haberse sentido mal pero ella no indagaría, no tenía necesidad, ese era el pasado y si quería descubrirlo habría problemas porque saldrían a la luz algunas cicatrices que quiza ya estaban en el pasado.

- Aún disfrutas verme - comento este en tono de juego llamando su atención por completo puesto que se había perdido en sus pensamientos - No es eso, Chotarou esta en la enfermería ardiendo en fiebre - le comento observando que este de inmediato se alarmaba, en verdad que se preocupaba demasiado por este, al parecer si que eran cercanos - Ire yo, tú juega con ella un poco, los vere desde la ventana - ambos voltearon observando a Keigo, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, vaya que ambos estaban concentrados en la presencia de ambos que no pusieron atención a su alrededor.

- Vale - contesto Ryou haciendole una señal para que se acercara, Sakuno miro su uniforme, la falda era demasiado corta y no tenía tenis, alzo al vista observando que Keigo dejaba una mochila a su lado - Usa mi raqueta y toma lo que quieras - miro dentro de esta y asintió con la cabeza, este dio media vuelta y comenzo a andar, sonrió al verlo caminar como todo un Rey, tomo la raqueta con calma, extrajo su chamarra de titular para colocarsela alrededor de la cintura notando que en verdad le quedaba grande pero no era momento de quejarse, hace mucho que no jugaba tenis.

Tomo el otro par de tenis para colocarselos con calma, extrañamente Keigo tenía su número, algo le decía que era un plan para ver si aún era capaz de derrotarlos, quiza ellos habían mejorado y ella había hecho la tonta jugando en Seigaku pero nunca había dejado de practicarlo y esa era su ventaja, bajo las escaleras con calma con la raqueta de Keigo en su mano derecha y sonrió como niña pequeña - ¿En verdad quieres jugar contra mí? - pregunto colocando la raqueta detrás de su espalda recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño, sonrió, sin duda alguna sería un duelo interesante.

* * *

Miro a Ayumi con una sonrisa mientras degustaba su helado, se veía que estaba cansada además de que parecía un poco triste - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a esta quien nego suavemente con la cabeza, se encontraban en el patio de la escuela y en verdad se podía notar que ella no estaba del todo bien, no tenía ese ánimo de siempre, parecía muy pensativa y con un aura de tristeza - Mis compañeras dicen que usted solo juega conmigo - murmuro mientras se mordía un poco el labio, se sintio culpable porque eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Él quería a Sakuno pero sabía que esta no sentía nada por él, lo menos que deseaba era lastimar a Ayumi así que se acerco con calma para sonreirle, no le gustaba ver que alguna mujer se sintiera triste por lo que haría lo que fuera porque ella no estuviera triste así que con calma deposito un suave beso en sus labios - No es bueno que le digas a tu novio "usted", yo te quiero - aseguro y ella rió suavemente mientras hacía a un lado el helado, se quedo quieto al sentir su aliento cerca de sus labios por lo que retrocedio un poco, no le gustaba que ella tomara la inciativa porque quiza no sabría responderle.

- Volvamos a clase - la tomo de la mano notando la sonrisa de ella que miraba a las canchas de tenis - ¿Por qué no practicas? - pregunto este deteniendose un poco debido a ella - Hoy tenemos un encuentro de tenis con el Hiotey, ellas estan practicando porque no tienen confianza, yo la tengo - aseguro con una risa traviesa provocando que él sonriera un poco - Estare a tu lado - comento apretando un poco más su mano, el partido no le importaba en lo absoluto, le importaba que podría verla a ella así que se pediría permiso para no asistir al entrenamiento, solo esperaba que Tezuka no se molestara, él si valoraba su vida.

* * *

Ryou cayo al suelo tratando de recuperarse, el aire le faltaba y no sentía sus piernas, no había sido un partido de resistencia, ella no juagaba así pero sus tiros se habían vuelto más potentes, era más rápida, más certera, no pensaba dos veces para hacer alguno de sus tiros especiales, había cambiado, quiza su estilo no era agresivo pero sin duda alguna lo demostraba, había mejorado demasiado, sin con 7 años era capaz de vencerlos sin cansarse ahora que tenía 13 años era capaz de darle una auténtica paliza tal y como había hecho.

- Por eso te pregunte si en verdad querías jugar conmigo - se burlo esta mientras se acomodaba el cabello con calma, ni siquiera estaba cansada, alzo al vista observando la ventana de la enfermería y sonrió al ver a Keigo con una expresión de un poco de miedo y asombro, no era para menos después de todo había vencido a Ryou que no era tan fácil de vencer - ¡Hey tú! - miro hacía su derecha observando a ocho chicas que estaban sentadas en los escalones de la cancha de tenis, había estado tan concentrada en el partido que no se había percatado de sus presencias.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto con las manos en las caderas, el castaño la miro con una leve sonrisa - Son tus superiores, tratalas con respeto y aún más que eso son el club de tenis femenil - señalo este tratando de levantarse del piso pero cayo de nueva cuenta, no sentía las piernas en lo absoluto, le hizo una seña a Keigo para que bajara y este asintió con la cabeza, no le quedaba de otra más que de ayudarlo puesto que ese partido había sido su idea, se acomodo su gorra con calma para cerrar un poco los ojos, se hacía una idea de porque esas chicas le hablaban a Sakuno.

- No tenemos una capitana y hoy tenemos un partido contra Seigaku - comento una de ellas que era rubia de ojos verdes, todas se veían fuertes y altas, sin duda alguna eran sus superiores, la idea de unirse a un club no le gustaba pero sabía que la tipa con la que se había besado Kikumaru era la capitana del Seigaku así que no estaría mal demostrar su fuerza ante esta, no quería una venganza contra ella porque en verdad no la quería lastimar además le gustaba el tenis, sin embargo, en verdad que se vería como una venganza.

El beso que le había dado a Keigo había sido una venganza, no quería más de eso por lo que aceptaría y jugaría con todo pero se disculparía con Atobe por lo del beso como era debido - Acepto - las chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían algo orgullosas - Por el momento no tenemos un uniforme extra así que... - nego con la cabeza, no era necesario el uniforme por el momento - Usa ese, se ve genial en ti - todos voltearon observando a Keigo que bajo con calma las escaleras para caminar donde Ryou se encontraba con la respiración aún agitada.

- Te devolvere la chamarra después - aseguro escuchando el timbre de receso, lo más seguro era que el profesor la reprendiera por no volver a clase pero eso no importaba por el momento - Es después de clases, no llegues tarde - pidieron las chicas y ella asintió con la cabeza, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era perderse algo tan importante como un partido de tenis - Te llamaremos capitana a partir de ese partido - aseguro una pelirroja de ojos cafés comenzando a caminar con paso calmado, odiaba las faldas cortas pero no le quedaba de otra más que de usarlas.

- Tengo clase, nos vemos después y me llevo tu raqueta - señalo tomandola observando la sonrisa de ambos chicos - Después de todo hoy no tenemos entrenamiento - aseguro el castaño con una suave sonrisa, sonrió comenzando a correr con dirección a su clase.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta de su salón observando al profesor que áun estaba dentro del aula puesto que los alumnos ya habían salido - Lamento la demora - se disculpo esta con una reverencia observando que este tan solo sonreía negando con la cabeza - Juegas bien - dijo pasando de ella, sabía a que se refería por lo que tan solo camino a su asiento para despojarse de la chamarra y dejarla sobre su asiento, dejo a un lado su raqueta para tomar su billetera y salir, no se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que ya no la molestaban.

De alguna manera conocía muy bien las razones pero no pensaría en eso por el momento, salio del salón con calma para bajar las escaleras escuchando algunos gritos al ver al equipo de tenis masculino caminando con dirección al comedor, suspiro y continuo con su camino, doblo los pasillos para bajar unas pequeñas escaleras y dar frente al comedor donde la mayoría ya estaba reunida, miro a sus alrededores y observo a más alumnos comiendo en el patio debajo de los árboles o simplemente sentados en el suelo.

Mucha gente pensaba que al estar en una academia como Hiotey siempre se debía mostrar modales pero era todo lo contrario, era como cualquier secundaria en ese aspecto aunque si difería bastante puesto que a los ojos de gente ajena todos se comportaban debidamente pero lejos de esos ojos eran normales, las risas, las bromas eran normales excepto por las locas esas que había conocido, entro al comedor tomando una bandeja para caminar a donde estaba la comida, miro las variedades y solo tomo algo sano, debía estar preparada para ese dichoso partido.

Tomo unos palillos para dirigirse a una mesa, se sento en la misma de siempre sabiendo que nadie tomaría asiento a su lado, comenzo a comer con calma cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien tomaba asiento frente a ella, alzo la vista y observo a Keigo y a Ryou sentados como si nada, sus bandejas estaban delante así que se dieron prisa para colocar la comida en la mesa y tomar ambas - ¿Qué creen que hacen? - pregunto pero solo observo que el castaño se levantaba para dejar lo que había tomado sobre la mesa y se alejaba con las bandejas.

- Almorzamos contigo - contesto como si fuera lo más obvio Keigo esperando a que los demás tomaran asiento, se sorprendio de que todo el equipo de tenis hiciera lo mismo por lo que en cuestión de segundos estaba rodeada de todos ellos incluso de Kabaji que siento honesta le daba un poco de miedo aunque decían que era una persona demasiado bondadosa - Come - le dijo Ryou mientras todos comenzaban a comer - Nos presentaremos después - le comento Gakuto llevandose a la boca una golosina pero antes de degustarla Oshitari lo golpeo en la espada provocando que se la tragara de lleno causando la risa de los dmeás y una sonrisa ladina de Keigo.

- Creí haberte dicho que no comieras golosinas antes de almorzar - señalo observando el mohín del pelicereza, rió suavemente comenzando a almorzar, era raro pero se sentía cómoda en compañía de ellos.

* * *

Kikumaru miro a Fuji no entendiendo que hacía caminando con ellos con dirección a Hiotey que no estaba lejos - Yo distraere a tu novia para que puedas hablar unos minutos con Sakuno - aseguro y tan solo suspiro, se sentía mal así que no pensaba oponerse en lo absoluto y hablaba en serio, se detuvieron frente a la academia Hiotey sintiendo de inmediato el aura de elegancia, entraron con paso calmado notando que estaba todo en absoluto silencio después de todos ellos tenían dos horas más de clase lo cual en verdad les causaba asco, a penas y ellos podían con las justas.

Caminaron con paso calmado a las canchas de tenis para observarlas, no eran elegantes pero se notaba que solo unos cuantos podían usar las principales que era donde se jugaría el partido, Eiji se quedo de piedra cuando vio con una raqueta a Sakuno que al parecer se dirigía a los sanitarios, detrás de ella venía el equipo de Hiotey, eran lindas lo que significaba que no juganban tenis en verdad, al parecer en verdad sería un partido fácil, no veía de que tener miedo - Ellas son nuevas ¿no? - pregunto una chica a su novia que asintió con la cabeza, al parecer estaba un tanto confundida.

- Hace un mes estaba otro equipo, no las conozco pero se ve que son superficiales así que este partido de práctica lo ganaremos - aseguro su novia y asintió con la cabeza, pensaba lo mismo que él - Ire al sanitario, no tardo - comento besando su frente para salir corriendo de allí haciendole una seña a Fuji para que la entretuviera así que comenzo a correr, la quería ver cuanto antes, necesitaba verla, decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que lo perdonara por ser novio de otra.

* * *

Sakuno sonrió un poco, había visto a Eiji tomado de la mano de su novia, salio del baño amarrandose el cabello, lo menos que necesitaba era estar desconcentrada por lo que con calma camino hasta que choco con alguien, alzo al vista observando a Eiji que se inclino para besarla, se quedo quieta al sentir ese beso, quería separarse pero algo no se lo permitio, el castaño profundizo el beso para quitarle el aire, era demasiado raro que ella se dejara llevar pero estaba bien, nunca antes la había besado por lo que disfruto del contacto con calma aunque en verdad demostraba desesperación.

Ella se separo del beso para regular su respiración, no debía dejar llevarse, no podía darse ese lujo - U-Usted tiene novia - le recrimino con una voz un tanto temblorosa para pasar de él pero este la sujeto negando con la cabeza - No la amo - aseguro él y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida, al decir esas palabras su tono de voz había sido como el de Ryoma, frío, calculador, sintio miedo y asco de ello, sonrió ladinamente mientras negaba con la cabeza - No puedo creer que sea así, no vuelva a besarme - le contesto comenzando con su camino de nueva cuenta.

Eiji se recrimino puesto que sabía como había sonado, se dio un golpe mental, por fin podía verla en este encuentro de tenis y resultaba así, maldijo por lo bajo para comenzar con su camino puesto que su novia lo estaría pensando y no deseaba verla mal debido a sus acciones.

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no era creíble lo que había sucedido, en el primer partido el duelo era Sakuno vs Ayumi, las dos capitanas, la primera estaba despedazando como si nada a la segunda, su equipo estaba calmado, había visto su potencial contra el miembro del equipo de tenis masculino, no tenían porque preocuparse de nada con ella dentro de la cancha, Fuji miraba asombrado la escena, ese tiro además de ser irreal justo como los que él hacía era potente, ¿quién era esa Sakuno?, sabía que era torpe en el tenis, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Ayumi estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire - ¡Vamos capitana, usted tiene demasiada confianza! - la animaban sus compañeras, Sakuno apreto un poco la raqueta y miro a la chica frente a ella - ¿Confianza? Eres débil, tú equipo lo es, no puedo creer que se hagan llamar equipo de tenis cuando no tienen nada con que sostenerlo, das pena, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un smash, no eres digna de ser capitana - aseguro con una sonrisa notando que la chica apretaba los puños, no era venganza, era una lección, si ella no se lo decía alguien más lo haría, su equipo era débil, ella misma lo era, así ni siquiera podían dar pelea en algún torneo y ella debía de saberlo.

Sakuno retrocedio de inmediato para alzar su muñeca al sentir que un tiro iba donde ella, volteo de prisa la vista buscando con la mirada a la persona que se había atrevido a lanzarle un tiro... todos se quedaron de piedra, Eiji se veía furioso, no era para menos, había insultado a alguien que se esforzaba en el tenis - Juega conmigo - le dijo con una mirada de furia y de determinación, Sakuno sonrió como niña pequeña, si eso quería allá él - Claro senpai - le contesto con una mueca de burla.

Sería un encuentro lleno de tensión, ella quería saber si en verdad sentía algo por este y él solo quería demostrarle que no tenía derecho a tratar así a alguien, esa actitud de ella no le gustaba, le repugnaba, la hacía odiarla y no deseaba odiarla porque la amaba demasiado por eso jugaría contra ella sin ninguna consideración.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews a todas las chicas. **


	6. Barrera

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Barrera  
**

Eiji miro a Sakuno con calma mientras esta se colocaba en su posición, parecía muy segura de si misma como si nada pudiera afectarle, eso le molestaba porque ella no tenía ningun tipo de tiro en cuanto a tenis se refería, es más ella ni siquiera sabía mover la raqueta pero había visto su partido contra Ayumi, la chica que vio regresar cada tiro de su novia en definitiva no era su Sakuno, era otra persona pero no ella, parecía diferente como si la hubieran reemplazado por alguien fría justo como la chica que tenía en frente de su persona.

- Empezamos - le dijo esta con calma mientras jugaba un poco con su raqueta, miro a Fuji quien asintió con la cabeza dandole a entender que con ella no se contuviera, asintió para si mismo para acomodarse en su posición, ella no podría ganarle después de todo era el titular de Seigaku, no había ni la mínima posibilidad en que la cobriza le ganara, Sakuno lanzo la pelota con calma para bajar la raqueta, miro su posición, estaba colocada normalmente, sin embargo, se quedo de piedra cuando no vio que ella alzara la raqueta para golpear su servicio.

- 15-0 - grito el árbitro y miro hacía su derecha observando la marca del saque de ella, ni siquiera había sentido que golpeara la pelota, es más ni siquiera la había visto alzar la raqueta, ¿qué demonios sucedía?, la cobriza camino de regreso a su lugar con calma, hizo lo mismo y abrio los ojos esperando a que alzara la raqueta pero - 30-0 - volvieron a decir y maldijo por dentro, no entendía que hacía, no veía la pelota en ningun momento, respiro hondo tratando de calmarse porque en verdad se estaba desesperando.

Sakuno lo miro fijamente y sonrió - Tu nivel no es lo suficientemente alto como para romper la barrera que te voy a enseñar - le dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire, era momento de dejar de jugar, ladeo un poco la raqueta para golpear la pelota, miro su tiro y observo que este iba demasiado rápido, noto que la pelota era rodeada por un poco de viento aumentando su velocidad, finalmente termino en la misma raya que las pelotas anteriores, siempre estaba bien.

Eiji la miro no creyendo lo que sus ojos acababan de ver puesto que en verdad esa pelota era demasiado rápida, más que cualquier saque que hubiera visto - Esa no es una barrera, yo mismo puedo vencerla - le señalo él y Sakuno le sonrió como niña pequeña para hacer su último saque, estaba bien dejar de jugar, ahora era hora de ponerse sería, lanzo la pelota para impulsarse con los pies pero antes de golpear la pelota giro el aire para golpear la misma con la raqueta ladeada, sin embargo, al dar el giro en el aire la raqueta bajo como mínimo dos centímetros, sonrió mientras veía que su tiro hacía varias escalas en el aire a toda velocidad para impactarse de lleno en la línea de fondo, ganando el primer juego.

El chico suspiro mientras trataba de controlarse, le era imposible saber que tiro era ese y si alguien más que ella podría hacerlo, sin embargo, tomo su raqueta para lanzar la pelota lanzando un tiro potente, sin embargo, Sakuno lo intercepto antes de que saliera de la cancha puesto que era demasiado veloz, inclino un poco su raqueta para lanzarla de regreso, se quedo de piedra cuando este paso demasiado cerca de su persona, miro a donde la pelota de esa devolución se encontraba pero se quedo pasmado por completo al ver el hoyo que había causado en la pared de la cancha donde jugaban, esa no era Sakuno en definitiva.

* * *

Estaba perdiendo, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, ella no hacía tiros potentes o especiales pero aún así no podía devolver ninguno, era como una barrera inquebrantable la chica, no podía vencerla, no con el nivel de juego que se suponía tenía, estaba en el suelo arrodillado esperando a que ella regresara su tiro, era imposible que lo golpeara, Sakuno no era de esa clase de gente - ¡E-Eiji! - el grito de su novia retumbo en sus oídos, alzo al vista y observo que la cobriza estaba lista para hacer un smash.

Su novia corrio donde se encontraba para protegerlo pero era demasiado tarde la cobriza ya había hecho el tiro, sin embargo, Ayumi se aferro a sus hombros cubriendolo con su cuerpo, trato de hacer algo pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, el tiro hizo una curva hacía arriba perdiendose en el cielo, escucho que caía algunos segundos después dandole el triunfo a ella, Ayumi lo miro con demasiada preocupación mientras él trataba de no quejarse diciendo que le dolían las piernas y no sentía para nada los hombros.

- Das pena - alzo la vista observo a Sakuno delante de ellos, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia hasta que esta hubiera hablado - ¡N-No le hable así! - le grito Ayumi con los puños apretados causando la risa de la cobriza que los miro desde arriba con una mirada de superioridad - Deberías guardar silencio cuando alguien superior habla, lo que te he mostrado no es una barrera por completo pero es solo un poco de lo que encontraras en el camino, con ese tenis tan pobre que posees no podras vencer en el torneo nacional a nadie, ni a Hiotey ni al rey Rikkai, tu equipo también debería de pensar en cubrir tus puntos débiles de lo contrario perderan gracias a ti - señalo la chica mirandolo fijamente pero él tan solo desvío la mirada mordiendose ligeramente el labio.

- ¡N-No digas esas cosas, usted no conoce a Eiji, no sabe quien es ni como es! ¡Él tiene voluntad, algo que usted no posee! - le grito su novia colocandose de pie para estar a su altura, Sakuno solto una carcajada que le estremecio los huesos, le había sonado demasiado hipócrita - ¿Voluntad? Con eso no se ganan juegos, los juegos no se ganan con esfuerzo sino con técnicas, no creo que tú seas la indicada para decir eso, tú equipo no es nada comparado al mío, perderas en el primer partido del torneo femenil que empieza antes que el nacional, Eiji no tiene voluntad, no tiene nada, su tenis es pobre, ese es su límite - aseguro dando media vuelta como si nada.

- ¡Vamos! - les grito a su equipo que se levantaron de sus asientos para caminar, sin embargo, Fuji tomo su raqueta y una pelota para lanzar la pelota donde Sakuno, antes de que esta llegara donde las chicas alguien bajando de un árbol devolvio el tiro con la raqueta en dos manos y simulando la forma de una espada, la chica pelirroja elevo las dos mitades para golpearlas en dirección a Fuji que se quedo de piedra al no saber que había sido eso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en el árbol y es que no era eso, esa chica tenía demasiada habilidad y fuerza.

- Vamos - repitio Sakuno comenzando a andar con la cabeza en alto, Ryou y Keigo se miraron entre si para levantarse de sus lugares y comenzar a andar con calma hacía sus casas, no había más que ver, el resultado era obvio desde el inicio - Parece una muñeca de hielo - le murmuro Ryou con una sonrisa leve que escondía un poco de dolor - Algo le sucedio, no la obligaremos a que lo diga, todo a su momento - concreto este como si nada mientras caminaban con dirección a la puerta de salida donde sus autos los esperaban.

* * *

Sakuno salio del vestidor con sus cosas en mano para dirigirse a las escaleras - Nos vemos mañana capitana - asintió ante la despedida de su equipo por lo que continuo con su camino en dirección a la enfermería, subio las escaleras con calma mientras pensaba en todo, se detuvo al escuchar el grito de la tal Ayumi - ¡¿Q-Qué se cree?! ¡La vencere en el torneo femenil! - aseguro y rió suavemente, lo que le había enseñado a Eiji era solo el 1% de su poder, no usaba todo ni siquiera con Atobe o con Shishido, no era necesario darles una verdadera paliza.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería para abrirla sin anunciarse, observo que la enfermera no estaba pero si estaba Chotarou recostado en la cama al parecer durmiendo - La gente normal avisa antes de entrar - le señalo este con una sonrisa y ella rió suavemente cerrando la puerta con seguro - La enfermera se ha ido a casa, le dije que vendrían por mi dentro de una hora - ella nego con la cabeza no aprobando que la enfermera se marchara dejando al paciente en la cama y aún con algo de fiebre.

- Fue un partido bueno, me sorprende que te preocupes por alguien - le señalo este notando como ella se recostaba a su lado y cerraba los ojos, no había pasado demasiado tiempo pero podía decirse que eran amigos, se conocían poco pero eran similares, no había problema con tomar confianzas tan temprano y ambos lo sabían - No me preocupo por él - murmuro ella cerrando un poco los ojos escuchando la risa del peliplateado que nego con la cabeza - Te diste cuenta que ese es su límite por eso lo presionaste, le dijiste que su tenis es pobre para que se levante y practique más duro, le dijiste que perderían por su culpa para que entrene por su cuenta - le contesto este como si nada y ella suspiro.

Claro que estaba preocupada por Eiji, lo que más le molestaba es que al decirle todas esas cosas estaba segura de que la tal Ayumi tomaría ventaja, ella quedaría como la mala pero por ahora eso no importaba, le gustaba su sempai aunque quisiera creer lo contrario, le gustaba demasiado pero su relación no podía ser porque eran diferentes, no en diferencia a mundos pero si en carácter, ella era fría y él cálido, ella era algo tímida aún y él muy seguro de si mismo, no podía estar así con alguien aunque en verdad le gustara Eiji.

Chotarou la tomo de la mano acomodandose en su pecho con calma para escuchar los latidos de su corazón - Aún tienes corazón, que sorpresa - murmuro este con un tono de burla en su voz causando la primer risa sincera de Sakuno que nego con la cabeza - Duerme un poco más - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma, el peliplateado cerro los ojos, durante los días que había visitado su casa se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, además ella le había dicho lo que había pasado, por desgracia también le había dicho lo de que moriría pronto, no sabía cuanto tiempo le faltaba pero aún así estaría a su lado, ya le tenía confianza y él solo quería cuidarla en nombre de sus dos sempais.

* * *

Caminaba con calma por las calles, eran como las seis de la tarde, había ido a pasear fuera de la casa, se sentía mal, le dolía el pecho quiza por lo que le había dicho a Eiji, ella había creado una barrera entre ellos mismos durante ese partido, era doloroso darse cuenta que le causaba dolor a una persona muy importante, tomo asiento en una banca del enorme parque cerca de su casa y cerro los ojos por unos momentos hasta que sintio que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, no se preocupo puesto que sabía defenderse.

- Cuanto teníamos seis años Ryou te tiro al lodo, llorabas como loca y te alejaste de la casa corriendo hacía acá - abrio los ojos observando a Kiego que se veía cálido quiza por su mirada o quiza por el abrigo caro que traía colocado - Siempre que necesitas pensar o estas triste vienes aquí - señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa, al parecer Keigo sabía algo, quiza si quiza no, por el momento estaba segura de que no la iba a presionar para que hablara pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

- Lo que le dijiste a Kikumaru... - coloco sus manos sobre los labios de este y nego con la cabeza mientras suspiraba un poco - Ahora no - le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y daba media vuelta para subir sus piernas a la banca de manera que quedara recargada en las piernas de este que se sorprendio por el movimiento causando que una risa leve saliera de sus labios - Solo quiero saber, ¿por qué estas en Hiotey? - pregunto este llamando su atención por completo, se levanto de sus piernas para acomodarse correctamente en la banca.

- Me lastimaron, Echizen y Osakada, me lastimaron - aseguro entrecerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba que este bufaba y decía algo como _ese bastardo _y demás cosas, rió suavemente mientras suspiraba de nueva cuenta notando que hacía algo de frío por lo que este se levanto llamando su atención, se despojo de su abrigo para colocarselo detrás de los hombros y besar su frente - Con eso me basta por ahora, regresa a casa con cuidado - dicho esto dio media vuelta desapareciendo de su vista, se acomodo el abrigo para levantarse de la banca, era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Eiji se encontraba en su cama recostado tratando de alejar el partido con Sakuno, no entendía como ni siquiera le había demostrado un poco de piedad, le había dado una paliza natural, Fuji le había dicho que estaba bien, que solo lo había tomado desprevenido y esas cosas, no era verdad, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sin embargo, no entendía como es que ella lo vencio tan rápido, ni siquiera un poco de consideración, fue directo a ganar el partido, ella no era así y le desconcertaba demasiado.

Quizas es que su novia tuviera razón y ella no era ella, había cambiado, estar en esa academia la había estado cambiando, era lo más seguro, ella ya no era ella, ya no era su Sakuno tierna, rebosante de vida, tímida, alegre, ya no era la niña de sus ojos, no quería salir lastimado pero es que le era inevitable no amarla, la quería, la necesitaba como antes, necesitaba que ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, por el momento entrenaría el doble para demostrarle que aún no llegaban a sus límites.

Alguien se subio encima de él y miro a su gatita, en esta ocasión era una blanquita por completo aunque en su oreja derechita hubiera una mancha rubia, era muy linda, la niña de sus ojos justo como Sakuno - Hola - le murmuro a manera de saludo notando que esta buscaba más contacto para que la acariciara por lo que se dejo llevar por lo calientita que estaba y por los mimos que quería que le hiciera, sonrió como niño pequeño porque nuevamente había olvidado los problemas con sus gatos.

* * *

Sakuno se levanto de la mesa con su platos en mano, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía algo mareada, no identificaba muy bien las formas de las cosas en estos momentos pero eso no era todo, su pecho le dolía demasiado, había empezado a suceder mientras cenaba, escucho a lo lejos las risas de sus padres por los comentarios de su abuela que reía con ellos, se sostuvo del fregadero pero sus piernas no soportaron su peso por lo que termino en el suelo con su plato estrellandose en el mismo.

- ¡Sakuno! - su madre grito mientras su abuela tomaba el teléfono y su padre iba donde ella, lo único que escucho después fue su nombre en los labios de su madre que se veía demasiado preocupado por ella, en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad para ella, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo porque aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos observando la habitación donde se encontraba, de paredes blancas y aparatos rodeandola por completo - Me alegra que hayas despertado - su madre la abrazo con fuerza demostrandole el amor que tenía - No fue nada grave, solo que tu corazón no bombeo la sangre suficiente, no es nada grave así que puedes irte a casa cuando quieras - asintió con calma mientras se levantaba de la cama aunque su madre le dijera que la cargarían pero no quería sentirse más inútil de lo que ya hacía.

- Quiero ir a casa - le señalo como si nada y su madre se desespero aunque asintió con la cabeza saliendo para llamar a su padre que entro poco después - Usa la silla de ruedas - nego con la cabeza tomando su ropa para entrar a cambiarse al baño, no quería estar en el hospital más tiempo, lo odiaba, odiaba lugares como esos y para su mala suerte moriría en uno de ellos, Sakuno suspiro mientras salía ya cambiada, sus padres la tomaron de la mano como si de una niña pequeña se tratara pero no se quejo, tan solo se dejo conducir por los mismos.

* * *

Un nuevo día gracias a Dios, al menos eso si lo agradecía, entro a la escuela con calma después de los mimos de sus padres durante la noche, los entendía pero trataba de colocar una barrera entre ellos para que cuando se fuera no lloraran demasiado, lo menos que quería era causarle dolor a las personas que amaba - ¡Sakuno! - de inmediato alguien la tomo por el cuello abrazandola, no se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Chotarou que se aparto tomandola del rostro con las dos manos asustandose un poco.

- Estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? - asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar seguida de este que la miraba y analizaba desde atrás, entraron a su salón unos instantes después, ella tomo asiento mientras suspiraba y él hizo lo mismo - Estoy viviendo un tiempo de vida prestado, ¿cuánto crees que me cobraran de intereses? - pregunto observando fijamente a Chotarou que por primera vez desde que la conocía se quedo sin respuestas, una leve brisa entro por la ventana removiendo los cabellos de ambos y ella rió suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

Eiji corría como loco en la caminadora después de clases, terminaría con su problema de resistencia a como de lugar, no pensaba tocar sus límites aún, antes muerto que permitir que Seigaku perdiera por su culpa, se detuvo de nueva cuenta mientras su respiración se calmaba, dejo la máscara a un lado y miro su reloj, era algo tarde así que lo mejor era volver a casa de lo contrario su madre le armaría un lío y no quería eso, tomo sus cosas para darse una ducha antes de salir, su entrenamiento debía dar frutos pronto.

Salio del gimnasio por completo y dio vuelta en la esquina mirando la academia Hiotey, claro que no había adquirido la membresía en ese gimnasio por Sakuno, claro que no, era solo por él, al parecer ya había salido de clases puesto que veía a algunos alumnos salir desde la academia, nego con la cabeza entrando al parque de al lado puesto que era un atajo para ir a casa, miro a una persona en el columpio, era una chica, se veía calmada además de que murmuraba algo en voz bajaba, con voz pausada como si le dificultara el respirar.

Se acerco a preguntar si se encontraba bien y se quedo de piedra al observar a Sakuno sentada en el columpio balanceandose un poco aunque no demasiado, su rostro estaba normal pero parecía más pálida que de costumbre, tenía algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro - Sakuno - la llamo y esta se levanto con paso calmado pero de inmediato cayo, antes de que cayera al suelo la tomo entre sus brazos notando que estaba algo helada - Sakuno, despierta, Sakuno - la movio tratando de que esta se moviera, tenía que moverse.

- L-Lo siento... E-Eiji-sempai - se disculpo esta en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos por completo - ¡Sakuno! ¡Ayuda, necesito ayuda! - grito presa del pánico notando que algunas personas corrían donde ellos alarmadas, la miro de nueva cuenta, más le valía darle una explicación en cuanto despertara de lo que sea que tuviera, la miro de nueva cuenta, solo quería verla bien, solo quería ver bien a su Sakuno, rompería la barrera que ella estaba creando a su alrededor, la rompería porque la amaba demasiado y no pensaba permitir que ella amara a alguien más.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	7. Siguelo Diciendo

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Siguelo Diciendo  
**

Abrio poco a poco los ojos notando que estaba en una especie de habitación pero no la reconocía, noto algunos aparatos que hacían un sonido extraño conectados a su cuerpo, sintio un poco seca la garganta - Me alegra que hayas despertado - mira hacía el frente y ve a un médico, los odia porque toda su vida le han dado malas noticias, esta preparada para lo que dira - ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta Sakuno tratrando de levantarse pero el médico niega con la cabeza para acercarse donde ella y es cuando nota que es jóven, demasiado jóven.

- Estas bien pero en verdad necesito que te cures - comento este y ella rió suavemente - ¿Curarme? - pregunto en un tono de mofa mientras se bajaba de la cama como si nada, el médico tan solo la osbservo buscando algo con la mirada por la habitación - Tu ropa esta allí - señalo este una bolsa que estaba sobre el sófa, Sakuno la tomo y entro al baño, se quito la bata que le hacía sentir asco, no podía más, era imposible poder con solo esto ella sola pero estaba bien, no quería ver a sus padres deprimidos por su culpa, en verdad quería evitar verlos tristes.

Salio con la ropa y el médico ya no estaba, abrio la puerta y vio a sus padres sentados platicando con el médico quien era un joven castaño, traía lentes que lo hacían lucir demasiado inteligentes, al notar su presencia todos la miraron - Quiero ir a casa - pidio notando que su padre se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a andar, su madre iba a unos pasos de ellos con la vista perdida, odiaba esto, odiaba verla de esa manera, quería evitarles dolor pero era algo inevitable y aunque lo sabía seguía sin gustarle.

Abordaron el elevador con calma y se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos, se sentía cansada - Has estado durmiendo durante seis horas, es de noche - le comento su padre y ella asintió con la cabeza, al menos no perdería un día de clase, era lo único que por el momento le daba alguna esperanza de que seguía viva, que no importaba cuantas veces se enfermara nada iba a cambiar, la escuela seguiría siendo la misma, abordo el auto con su madre a su lado, esta la miraba como queriendole decir algo pero no se atrevía.

- Mamá, solo habla - le pidio con los nervios de punta notando que esta tan solo suspiraba - Tú padre, tu abuela y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje importante de negocios, no queremos dejarte sola pero es que la empresa nos necesita - no se iba a enojar si eso era lo que pensaba, ella bien debía de saberlo o al menos de intuirlo, entonces no tenía porque preocuparse, me molestaba que se preocupara por nada - Mamá esta bien, si algo me sucede estare bien, se cuidarme sola o al menos hago el intento - comento con una leve sonrisa tratando de calmar a sus padres.

- Sakuno hoy te has puesto mal - señalo su padre mientras estacionaba el auto en la casa, bajaron de este para caminar a la entrada de la casa, entraron en esta cerrando la puerta observando que su abuela estaba recostada en el sófa, esta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta se levanto de inmediato para caminar donde ella y abrazarla, la cobriza se quedo completamente quieta dejando que su abuela la abrazara como si quisiera, sintio que quería moverse pero no lo haría, no deseaba ver triste a su abuela y menos por las cosas que hacía.

Sakuno no quiso cenar, lo único que necesitaba era dormir en estos momentos, mientras subía las escaleras recordaba estar hablando con Eiji, sin embargo, no recordaba nada más, quería ver que había pasado por lo que bajo de nueva cuenta observando a sus padres cenar con calma, estaban hablando de que se irían mañana durante la tarde - ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba en el hospital? - pregunto desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina llamando la atención de los adultos que se miraron entre si.

- Uno de tus compañeros nos notifico - contesto su padre mientras bebía un poco de café, ella se quedo pensando, lo último que recordaba era haber estado sentada en un columpio del parque al lado de la escuela, recordaba a Kikumaru pero no más, no más de eso - ¿Cómo era? - pregunto mientras trataba de calmar a su corazón, no quería que el chico se enterara de que estaba mal, no necesitaba más problemas en este momento, de verdad que lo último que necesitaba era darle más problemas a la gente a su alrededor.

- Su nombre es Ootori - suspiro un poco llamando la atención de los adultos puesto que no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando con la vida de su hija, en caso de su abuela con la de su única nieta - Me ire a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a clase, buenas noches - se despidio caminando de nueva cuenta a las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas con calma, entro en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y se subio a la cama unos minutos después, se cubrio con los edredones y cerro los ojos, solo quería descansar un poco.

* * *

Eiji miro a su gatita durmiendo a su lado, al menos ella había conciliado el sueño porque en lo que respectaba a él era todo lo contrario, se sentía cansado físicamente y mentalmente, el haber visto a la chica que amaba desmayada en sus brazos le había causado una sensación de impotencia, ni siquiera había podido hacer algo, tan solo se quedo viendo como ese chico de pelo plateado se la llevaba en sus brazos, se sentía tan tonto por no haber podido ir con ella, las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de desmayarse seguían prendadas en su mente.

Dio media vuelta tratando de que esos pensamientos se alejaran pero le fue imposible - No quiero que me digas que te perdone, simplemente quiero que me digas que te ame - murmuro cerrando los ojos, siempre había pensado que ella al cambiarse de escuela no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera llevaba una semana y ya no era su Sakuno, no era la Sakuno de la que se había enamorado, dolía demasiado verla pero no poder tenerla, dio nuevamente una vuelta en la cama notando que su gatita lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como si de alguna manera entendiera que estaba sufriendo.

Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía más con esto, dolía demasiado, recordaba las cosas que le había dicho durante su enfrentamiento de tenis, había tratado de decirse a si mismo que lo hacía por su bien, que de alguna manera le decía que tenía que entrenar para poder ser mejor pero no, hasta Fuji le había dicho que ella ya no era ella, no podía más decirse a si mismo que ella era ella, no más, lo mejor era dejarla ir y tratar de estar con Ayumi, eso era lo mejor y trataría por todos los medios de olvidar a Sakuno, iba en serio, ahora si que iba en serio con respecto a esto.

* * *

Sakuno bajo del auto con paso calmado, se sentía aún cansada, si no es que más eso - Me sorprende que estes aquí, deberías de estar en casa descansando - volteo a un lado notando a Ootori que se veía con cara de pocos amigos - No es tu asunto - señalo ella un tanto borde comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta pero este tiro de su brazo haciendola detener, algunas miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ambos así que el peliplateado la solto de la mano para hacerse a un lado y dejar que esta continuara con su camino.

Le molestaba que se comportara como una niña pequeña pero lo que más le molestaba era que se hiciera la fuerte cuando apenas ayer casi se estaba muriendo - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shishido colocandose a su lado, su compañero solo asintió con la cabeza - Tan solo me siento cansado - le dijo comenzando con su camino, el castaño tan solo lo vio marcharse, algo le estaba ocultando su kohai pero no preguntaría, lo mejor era dejarlo con sus cosas, sin embargo, le molestaba que no le dijera lo que había pasado ayer con Sakuno.

- Se esta comportando algo extraño - Shishido ladeo la cabeza observando a Keigo que traía cara de pocos amigos a pesar de que su voz había sonado calmada - No se de que hablar - no quería ahondar en el tema pero fue sujetado por el cuello de la chamarra cortesía de su capitán que en verdad se veía mal, trato de soltarse pero este lo estampo en un árbol y lo miro furioso - La batalla por ella es entre nosotros, dile que no se entrometa - murmuro para soltarlo y comenzar con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ootori tomo asiento al lado de la cobriza que acomodaba sus cosas con calma - Gracias por lo de ayer - le dijo esta con una leve sonrisa, el peliplateado dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio - No tienes idea del susto que me lleve - señalo este con una sonrisa, no quería estar molesto con ella, no podía, la necesitaba porque... le gustaba, si alguien se enteraba estaba muerto - Lo lamento, estaba bien en la mañana pero de pronto estando en el parque me he puesto mal - comento ella con un tono de niña pequeña que le saco una sonrisa a su compañero de asiento.

- No le he dicho nada a Atobe o a Shishido-san pero conociendo lo cotilla que es la escuela seguro que ya se han enterado - hablo un tanto serio Chotarou lo que llamo la atención de la cobriza quien lo miro tratando de que su cerebro hiciera conexiones - Me encargare de ellos - aseguro como si nada observando que el peliplateado negaba con la cabeza - Tengo que decirte algo importante - comento este pero justo en ese momento llego el profesor por lo que tuvieron que guardar silencio y prestar atención a la clase.

Chotarou la miro de lado notando que estaba concentrada en las palabras del profesor, sentía algo por ella, le gustaba y eso era un peligro porque tenía dos prometidos, estos dos eran sus sempais, en definitiva estas cosas solo le pasaban a él, algo malo debio hacer en otra vida para que algo como esto le sucediera, la primera clase termino y comenzo el descanso, Sakuno guardo sus cosas con calma hasta que escucho a Chotarou llamandola desde la puerta, tomo su billetera y celular para caminar donde este.

- Tengo en serio que decirte algo importante - comenzo este y ella noto que estaba nervioso, en ese momento sono el celular de él y este se molesto, sin embargo, al ver el número tan solo suspiro, era Shishido-san, de alguna manera le daba la impresión de que este estaba en su contra e interrumpía en uno de los momentos más importantes de su corta vida - ¿Me vas a decir o no? - pregunto la cobriza esperando pero este tan solo la tomo de la muñeca para salir del salón, era hora de almorzar y no de pensar en las cosas que podrían acabar con la amistad de su sempai.

* * *

Atobe miro hacía la entrada del comedor, esos dos se estaban tardando demasiado - Se estan tardando demasiado - murmuro a punto de perder la impaciencia lo que llamo la atención de Oshitari quien sonrió como niño pequeño - ¿Celos? - pregunto este acomodando las gafas, Atobe nego con la cabeza, claro que no eran celos, lo último que sentiría de Chotarou serían celos - Claro que no - aseguro como si nada y el chico de lentes sonrió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez no como niño pequeño sino con burla.

- Siguelo diciendo, quiza algún día te lo creas - murmuro este mientras su capitán lo fulminaba con la mirada causando la risa de este, en ese momento Shishido entro en el comedor seguido de su kohai y de Sakuno que iba tomada de la muñeca por este, eso si que de verdad le molesto, él no era nada de ello, no podían ser algo más que amigos y el peliplateado lo sabía, esas eran las reglas de los matrimonios arreglados - Buenos días - saludo ella mientras era ayudada a tomar asiento.

De inmediato la comida llego así que se dispusieron a comer con calma - Ayer te fuiste algo apresurada, pense que iríamos a comer - comento Keigo llamando la atención de la cobriza que se tenso por ello, no quería problemas a esas horas de la mañana pero lo mejor era afrontarlo - Sé que lo saben - fue todo lo que dijo para que este siguiera con su desayuno, si ella no se lo había dicho sus razones tenía y eso le molestaba demasiado - Dense prisa en almorzar, las clases casi comienzan - comento este mientras se levantaba de su asiento saliendo del comedor.

Sakuno suspiro, odiaba esa faceta de niño pequeño, le molestaba que fuera de esa manera en este momento, dejo a un lado los cubiertos y se levanto con calma - Hablare con él - coloco su silla donde siempre para levantarse y salir por completo de la cafetería, de verdad que ella no tenía necesidad de ir tras este pero era necesario después de todo, busco con la mirada y distinguio su cabello y su porte de altivez por lo que se dispuso a caminar en dirección a este, necesitaba arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

* * *

Atobe se recosto en la azotea sin importarle si se ensuciaba, estaba harto del día al menos eso pensaba en este momento, la puerta se abrio y escucho algunos pasos, sin embargo, no se movio tan solo cerro los ojos con calma, no quería hablar con nadie, no estaba celoso de Chotarou, eso era imposible, después de todo él podría tener a cualquier chica pero ese era el problema, él no quería a otra chica, quería a Sakuno como fuera, ella le pertenecía desde que eran niños pero ella quiza no sentía lo mismo y eso le dolía demasiado.

- Eres demasiado inmaduro - alzo la vista observando a Sakuno de pie y con una mueca de burla en el rostro - No estoy para bromas - setencio con la voz un poco helada, escucho el suspiro por parte de ella mientras el aire movía sus hermosos cabellos - En ese caso nos vemos después - concluyo esta rodeandolo para caminar a la puerta - ¿A qué has venido? - pregunto casi en un murmullo sabiendo que ella si que lo escucharía - Quería hablar contigo y entender porque te comportas como un crío - contesto como si nada.

Keigo se levanto y camino donde ella con el semblante más o menos serio - No soy un niño - señalo y ella lo miro incrédula, de verdad que no tenía porque estar en ese lugar justo ahora - ¿Estas celoso de Ootori? - pregunto con una ceja levantada esperando a que este contestara, algo le decía que ahí estaba el problema, lo vio alborotarse un poco el cabello, estaba en lo cierto - No, no estoy celoso de él - contesto como si nada y ella rió suavemente - Siguelo diciendo, quiza algún día te lo creas - señalo dando media vuelta.

Él se quedo viendo como se marchaba, no iría tras ella porque de alguna manera la cobriza entendía que quería estar solo y lidiar con sus celos aunque no eran celos, Sakuno cerro la puerta de la azotea y suspiro, esto en verdad que la estresaba demasiado, odiaba tener que lidiar con situaciones como estas pero desde el momento en que piso la academia Hiotey sabía que iba a ser así y no era momento de arrepentimientos.

* * *

Eiji caminaba de la mano de Ayumi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Eiji! - ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Fuji quien venía corriendo, ellos ya se dirigían a la práctica de tenis así que no entendía porque este le llamaba, espero a que su amigo arribara frente a ellos visiblemente cansado, al parecer había corrido la maratón - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto después de unos minutos notando que el ojiazul alzaba la vista para medio sonreirle - Quiero hablar de algo serio contigo - contesto mirando a la chica que se sonrojo mientras bajaba la cabeza, al parecer sobraba allí.

- N-Nos vemos después de la práctica - hizo una leve reverencia pero él la tomo del mentón para besarla suavemente en los labios y notar que esta se sonrojaba en extremo, Fuji vio alejarse a la chica corriendo como si fuera su vida la que estuviera en peligro, el castaño miro a su compañero esperando a que hablara de lo serio que había dicho - ¿En serio piensas olvidar a Sakuno? - pregunto directo al punto puesto que aún no creía que su amigo estuviera hablando en serio cuando se lo hubiera dicho en el salón y lo peor que lo había dicho con un semblante serio.

- No juego con esas cosas, me olvidare de Sakuno - aseguro dando media vuelta pero Fuji lo detuvo por el antebrazo, mentía, tenía que mentir, sabía que su amigo no quería a Ayumi, estaba mintiendo - Mientes, deja de huir de las cosas y afrontalas - le dijo este subiendo un poco el tono, Eiji se solto del agarre y lo miro con una expresión de burla en el rostro pero también de dolor - Siguelo diciendo Fuji, tú también huiste, no me vengas con esa clase de consejos, cobarde - dicho esto dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino.

Fuji lo miro partir y se quedo allí, su cuerpo no sabía como moverse, bien sabía que si su amigo no estuviera sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas pero ya lo había hecho, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio inconciente pero no lo haría, lo entendía o al menos trataba de entenderlo, suspiro con desgana para continuar con su camino igualmente, no quería correr más vueltas de las necesarias.

* * *

Sakuno no entendía que hacía allí pero se encontraba en Seigaku con un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Eiji, más o menos Chotarou le había explicado la situación de su desmayo, quería agradecerle al chico el que la hubiera ayudado a su manera clara estaba, con paso seguro entro en la escuela no sin antes decirle a su chofer que esperara un poco por ella, camino con calma buscando con la mirada las canchas de tenis, lo diviso un poco más allá con esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a él.

Iba a caminar pero se detuvo, ¿qué le iba a decir?, le había dado la paliza de su vida en ese encuentro de tenis, seguro que este no pensaba que fue como una manera de ayudarle, seguro la odiaba, sin embargo, ya estaba en el lugar solo tenía que armarse de valor así que continuo con su camino pero entonces se detuvo por completo de nueva cuenta cuando vio a esa chica acercarse donde este y besarlo en los labios, él no se separo al contrario aumento el contacto, sintio que su pecho dolía y se mordio un poco el labio.

La chica le dijo algo en el oído y este asintió con la cabeza - ¿Riuzaky? - volteo la cabeza y observo a Momoshiro asombrado de verla allí, desvío un poco la mirada y suspiro, extendio la caja con el pastel y este la miro no entendiendo - ¿Podrías entregarsela a Kikumaru? - pregunto mirando al chico que la miraba aún sin entender pero al ver que ella suplicaba con la mirada tomo la caja y le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho antes - ¡Claro! - aseguro mientras ella hacía una leve reverencia agradeciendole el favor.

- Le puedes decir que gracias - no era una pregunta sino una petición, el chico asintió y ella continuo con el camino de regreso al auto, Momoshiro la vio partir, esa niña era buena solo que se empeñaba en demostrar que era fría, sin embargo, hasta él sabía que tarde o temprano su armadura se rompería.

* * *

Kikumaru miro la caja con el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba, Momoshiro le había dicho que Sakuno le daba las gracias, sonrió de lado observando el regalo, ella no tenía porque darle las gracias porque la había ayudado como lo haría con cualquiera, tomo la caja y camino al bote de basura para hecharlo dentro de este, se había propuesto olvidarla y lo haría como fuera por eso para empezar no se haría extrañas ideas con ese presente, estaba decidido a olvidarla como fuera y lo haría, no pensaba preocuparse más por ella, a partir de hoy empezaría a arrancarla de su corazón.

- Siguelo diciendo Eiji - susurro para si mismo porque quería creerselo y lo haría, claro que lo haría.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
